


Intoxicated

by MLG_senpai



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Eren Yeager, Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Ereri Week, F/F, F/M, FBI Agent Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Famous Eren, M/M, Model Eren Yeager, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, POV Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Rich Levi, Smut, ereri, little yandere, obsessive - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2018-06-05 09:21:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 28,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6699127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLG_senpai/pseuds/MLG_senpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi Ackerman had been nagged and nagged about finding someone special to fix his sad love life. Finally tired of not being left alone he agrees to go to a bar with his friend Hanji. Once there Levi sees someone who catches his eye. Now he is willing to do anything to make him his, even to the extent of using his job at the FBI to help make it happen. But will   they be together or will things come in the way to stop it from happening?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi see's someone he likes and plans to make him his. he also finds out some unpleasant news at work, but he tries to not let it kill his mood.
> 
> I'm bad at summaries..... I'm sorry

There he is, as he is every night my dear boy Eren. I first found out about Eren by my friend- if I consider her that, Hanji. She actually has been trying to get me to date for a total of 3 years now. I've always told her I'm too busy or too tired because of my job. I'm head director of the FBI which takes half of my day, sometimes almost all of it. Everybody would say I'm really well respected and rich, but I always brush them off. Hanji works as a crime investigator but she mostly stays in the office and handles calls that need the FBI, blood samples... well any kind of DNA samples But she introduced me to this... what is this? a restaurant? a cafe? auditorium ? all three? I'm not really sure but I know it isn't what you would call a "gay bar" no it's more how you say 'classy'. She always says that I never look at women so the only reasoning would be that I'm gay, which always results in me saying he's a fucking lunatic.

Anyways as I was saying she forced me here, at first I refused because I didn't think I was attracted to anybody let alone men. "come on Levi", "it will be fun", "you might find someone you like shortie" she'd say. Who would've known she was right.

when we entered she ordered us some green tea, and I just chose a random table, stayed quiet and kept staring down at my hands. She later came back with the drinks, we just conversated and by "conversated" I mean her trying to call guys over and teasing me and me just continually cursing at her. I was about ready to leave until all the lights dimmed down I remember saying "what the shit" but then they announced a boy named Eren was going on. "no fucking thanks" I remember saying as I turned away but Hanji grabbed my arm and forced me to sit. I remember them then opening the curtains revealing the most beautiful person I've seen. He had a very slender body, feminine features , baby-soft skin from what it looked like. He had his eyes closed and hand oh his microphone, he then started to sing..and wow his voice was the most soothing I've heard. The kind to instantly put you in the state of ecstasy when you're having a bad day. 

But what really got me hooked and addicted was his eyes, oh god his eyes. Once he opened them I was captivated. They were like a Caribbean blue but also a teal green, god I sound like some school girl. But once I saw his eyes I knew I was in trouble.

Eren, that angel was singing that night was what I assume was a love song. But then I notice all these men beside me eyeing him and I hated it. At first, I didn't know why but I guess it's what people call "love at first sight". I mean don't get me wrong I think that's stupid cheesy shit, but now once Eren was in front of me it makes me want to think otherwise.

Man what this kid is doing to me I don't even know, but I remember once I told Hanji she wouldn't leave me alone about it and how she "knew it".

Now I've seen him sing a couple of times each time he's more stunning than the last if that's even possible. I know now that he is a 20-year-old boy named Eren Jaeger going to California state University studying, a deceased mother, missing father and an adoptive sister. It's very convenient that I'm in charge of the FBI with technology that can help me find out about anything and anybody.

With this new information, you can say that we are both fucked up pieces that could fit perfectly together.

Right now I'm sitting at my usual table watching him perform a Beyonce song, that's actually what they call him sometimes the male version of "Beyonce". In my opinion, he's way better in every single way. One day I know he'd be mine I just have to patient. I know that he also performs other places at times and models for a local LGBTQ magazine. Which made him more known and made my goal to get him for myself much harder.

This time, I invited Hanji again other times I would just come by myself, but men coming up to trying to talk to me started to annoy me, I wasn't here for any of these lil shits I'm here for my beloved Eren.

It was now over, the worst part is watching him leave knowing I'm not gonna see him until next month when he performs here again. After a couple of minutes, Hanji turns to talk to me.

"God Eren is such a cutie" she sighs as she rests her chin on her hand. I send her a glare once it left her mouth.

"Calm down with the jealousy short stack we all know Eren is yours" she chuckles as I grumble and run my fingers through my raven black hair.

"I'm not jealous four eyes now shut the hell up" I spit at her as I finish my drink.

"Oh, you're not huh? Then why do I hear a growl from you every time we hear a "damn" or a whistle towards Eren?" she says in a teasing manner.

 

"Fuck you," I say as I stood up and threw my napkin at her and I walk away but still able to hear her laughing. Soon enough she caught up and followed me.

"So what's the plan Mr.grumpy grumps," she said walking in front of me proceeding to open the door for me. I nod showing I appreciate her opening it.

"What plan? What are you talking about shitty glasses" I say trying to sound believable?

"Oh fucking please Levi I haven't seen you this obsessed since the Farlan and Isabel case, of course, there's a plan." She says making my shoulders freeze from their names but then quickly relax. I knew I'm not gonna get anywhere today if I keep denying so I rather just get it over with and just admit it now.

"Fine... I want him to be mine and mine only" I say quietly but still loud enough for her to hear.

"Well no shit sherlock, you literally eye fuck him!" she yells. I quickly smack her in the back of her head.

"You idiot! Do you want the whole world to know!" I Whisper yell. I started to walk faster hoping she wouldn't follow but of fucking course, the world hates me so she gets right back next to me.

"Heh sorry" she replied.

An hour later At the Federal Bureau of Investigation Los Angeles building at work.

"Sir we found him in a small office building on the coast of Santa Cruz" agent Marco said as he stood by the door of my office. "Sir smith is waiting on your call," he said.

I had my face in my hands, then lifted it up to look at the agent with a serious expression.

"I want 3 SWAT teams around that office building pronto, no one goes in no one gets out and I want state police to close off the roads near it checking vehicles. We never know if he's gonna escape, this is Kenny we're are talking about, it doesn't hurt to be safe." I say as I stood up and look out the window close to my desk.

"Yes Director", he says as he leaves out the door he came in from.

I've been stressing a lot more than usual ever since Kenny escaped from prison, even worse I hate to say it but he's a relative, he thinks this is all a game to see which one of us is gonna win and by "winning" I mean who is gonna kill the other first. That piece of shit, I don't have time to deal with his damn games.

I sigh as I go back to my desk, I also haven't been sleeping, I mean I always had a problem with sleeping but now it's even less. If I keep this up I'm going to die before my next birthday, usually, I wouldn't have a problem with this but Eren just popped in my life. I wouldn't want to go before experiencing my baby boy now would I?

Speaking of my darling, I took out my phone and opened up Instagram. Yes I just made one so I can see him more, and no I didn't make one of me I just made one with the photo of a local teen so no one would know it's me, I also messed with the IP address of my phone so they wouldn't trace it back to me either. I do the same to other apps like vine, facebook, snap chat and whatever the hell kids use these days. Whatever my cute little brat uses, I'll have too.

As I open Instagram a new photo of my gorgeous doll on the beach with the caption "another photo shoot on Long Beach can't wait to get some ice cream with Armin after this!" This would usually bother me if it was anybody else trying to hang out with my Eren, but I found out Armin was just a childhood friend and nothing more. But I can't help myself from letting out a small tsk. He looks so breathtaking in the photo shirtless and tight trunks, leaves very little to the imagination. I extremely enjoy but also dread because of his fame he has a lot of comments of horny fuckfaces leaving perverted things on my baby's photos, not like he answers them but still I hate other people looking and drooling on what's mine.

Just looking at him instantly lifts my mood, I then go to the vine app to see if he posted anything, luckily he did but it's another idiotic video he made with Armin, he laughs at the end and oh fuck he's so adorable even if the video is stupid little jokes or them doing something "funny" would also usually irritate me but since Eren's face is in it and his cute ass laugh , it's the best part of my day.

But of course, my mood was quickly ruined by the same agent.

"Sir they went inside and looked but he wasn't in the building." he said, I already figured, I mean this is fucking Kenny we're talking about he wouldn't be stupid enough to stay in one place for too long.

"he left something though" I quickly look up and got off my chair. He walked over and handed me a knife in a zip lock bag.

"Damnit" I recognized the knife, it the first one Kenny gave me when he was training me in combat when I was younger .

"I want all security camera footage from 5-mile radius stat" I spit as I handed him the knife.

"Uh, sir do you know anything about this knife?" He looked puzzled like he was holding in a shit.

"Yes and I will write a report for the detectives, now please leave me be, I have important work to do," I say as I start up a report draft on my computer and started to type.

"Uh yes sir my apologies." he whispers as he lets himself out of my office.

I type for a little longer once he left, but then I checked the time and realized that is was time to go to the random house I chose to put under in order for no one to find out that I'm getting LGBTQ magazines, even though I only get them, because my beloved brat is in it.


	2. heist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi had been having a good day, at work daydreaming about his dear Eren. but sudden news made his mood switch from relaxed to full on rage.

Eren said he was going make a music video and upload it today. Who knew my little angel was going to get bigger than he already is. He loved making things more challenging for me, more like playing hard to get, but baby boy if you want to play. Fine, but I only play to win.

I smirked as I thought about it while at work. Only two more days until Eren comes to perform back at "the Wings Of Freedom", odd name but whatever as long as Eren's there.

Good thing I can multi-task or I'd just be writing Eren over and over in this report to the government. Damn it's been like this for these couple of weeks, maybe it's from him becoming more famous, and me seeing him less that I'm wanting him more. I just can't be without my beautiful boy can I? Eren just might be my one and only weakness, that brat.

I was just about to finish my report and send it to the men but before I could Hanji burst through the door.

"Hanji what the hell! I'm working, plus hasn't anyone ever told you, you have to knock before you open a damn door!" I yell hitting my fist on my desk. But I just let out a grunt to calm down

"Oh I'm sorry shrimp I just thought you would like to know when your Juliet is in fucking trouble!" she yells as she stomps over to my desk.

"WHAT! What the hell, where is he!? is he in trouble!?is he hurt!?" I yell standing up and gripping her shoulders.

"I just got a call downstairs from California state police saying there is a bank robbery and the two guys have hostages and Eren is the one they have the gun pointing to!" She replied

"Dammit! Hanji which bank!" I scream as I grab my jacket, gun, and badge.

"Uh they said city national bank, they have state cops surrounding the building, " she says as I grab my phone and keys.

"I'm fucking going while I'm going call Erwin and get SWAT there asap!" I spit as I run towards my door.

"Levi!" She yells

"What!" I yell from the doorway.

"Don't do anything stupid just because Eren is on the line here," she says seriously.

"Tsk" is all I said as I run out and through all the agents. Then I spot agent Bolt and agent Braun conversating normally while my angel is in danger.

"Agent Bolt, Braun come with me there is a bank robbery and you are coming with me !" I yelled but didn't stop to wait.

We all then load into one of the FBI's black SUV I immediately turned it on and drove off, without forgetting to turn on the police lights on top. We're only passing through the freeway when agent Bolt decided to ask me something.

"Why are you in such a hurry to go to this bank robbery director Ackerman?" He said as he faced me from the passenger side.

"What are you trying to say agent" I spit as I grip the steering wheel.

"I mean since when did you, the director care enough to go and actually get out of your office to get to the scene. I mean no disrespect but why are you in such a hurry to come to this robbery when you have more important things to do." He asked but not looking at me but down at his hands.

"You question my need for the people safety?" I didn't mean for it to come out as mean as it sounded but I was already pissed the fuck off that some dirty bastard might be touching my Eren let alone hurting him.

"Uh no sir I would never!" He jerked his head up and responded loudly.

I only nodded, I didn't want to talk to him while I worried about Eren. This is the first time in years where I can actually say I'm scared, scared for my darlings life. God I'm going to kill anyone who dare touches my boy. I'm only 10 minutes away from the bank, my mind then goes crazy just thinking about the different scenarios that could down in there. Those men better hope they get captured before I get my hands on them or they would wish they were dead. I've must of showed my anger because I then heard a voice coming from the passenger's side once again.

"Sir you are going to break the steering wheel," he informed.

I loosened the grip that I had on the wheel.

After 20 more minutes, we finally get there and I basically jump out the car and run up to the police officers that is keeping people back but yet also keeping a distance from the bank. One sees me running up to him, then I proceed to take out my badge quickly and show it to him.

"Tell me what's going on now," I say in a deep voice trying to see inside from the distance we were from but with no luck.

"Alright we thought it was only two men but we found out it is now 5 men in there 2 on the top floor, one on the phone with us, and two in charge of the hostages and they are using the youngest in there as the threat and we just found out that it is 20-year-old Eren Jaeger" he says quickly pointing to the truck where they are talking to them from.

"Have they hurt him? Is there any way to get inside right now?" I spit as I feel my hands clenching.

"Only one punch to the nose as far as I know, and no they are guarding the front door where the hostages are and all other doors are barricaded." He replies as he points to the front door.

Oh, they are going to fucking pay.

"Fuck!...what about the SWAT team when are they getting here?" I ask furiously.

"Not until at least 20 minutes they said," he says quietly stepping back as if he can feel the anger raiding off of me.

"Fuck that....I need to get in there now" I say furiously while looking around the building.   
"What about the second-floor windows?" I ask as I spot the fire escape to the apartments right next to the bank. it actually Looks close enough for me to jump off and break through a window. The officer must of saw where I was looking and connected the dots.

"No sir that's a very bad idea we should wait until SWAT team comes here before we act and plus you can't just go in by yourself they outnumber you, you're gonna get killed" he panicked as he grabs my shoulder.

"I don't have time to sit on my ass" is all I say before I run away and jump over the barriers towards the apartments. I full on sprint to the side of the building to where the fire escape is, then I used the wall as a boost to grab on to the ladder. I hear the man yelling for me to go back, but that doesn't stop me from getting my Eren safe. I climb until I'm right across a window from the second floor. I see how high I am from the floor, but just thinking about my angel in danger makes my legs move on their own. I jump from the fire escape and break through the window. I don't think anyone heard me because no one is rushing into the room. I proceed to take out my gun from it's holster and turn the safety off, my mission, was first priority my beloved brat to be safe in my arms and then the rest of the people. I walked out of the room and not even a second pass that I encounter the first guy. I stealthily walk up to him and then grabbed him in a headlock crushing his windpipe, not letting him breathe. He quickly passes out, I carry him behind a desk and take his gun. The other lookout guy must be on the higher floors. I got to the stairs and started to go down I found the door to the first the floor. I open it quietly and slowly, but one of the out of the two down here saw me and whipped out his gun so I had no choice but to shoot him first. He went down and people started to scream.

"Don't worry I'm FBI, I'm here to help-" I try to say but I was interrupted.

"Don't fucking move or I'll blow his brains out" a man yelled from behind me,

That better not be Eren he's talking about or that fucking lil shit is going fucking down.

I turn around to find him grabbing Eren roughly holding a gun to his temple.

"I'll fucking do it I just have to pull the little trigger right here, and he's gone" he spits pushing the gun harder against Eren.

I look at Eren to see blood coming out of his nose.

That.Motherfucker.

"Yeah so all you need to do is take your gun's magazine(clip) out and the bullet in the chamber" he says.

I do what he says and take my gun apart along with the bullet in the chamber. I notice I'm only about four feet away from him and Eren.

"Alright now pass it to me," he says as he moves the gun from his right arm to his left so he can receive my gun. As I was giving him my gun parts Eren grabbed his left arm and elbowed him in the face. Which made the guy drop everything to hold his face, he quickly realized and reached down to get the gun that fell. Eren quickly ran to me, I grabbed him from his waist and pulled out the gun that I took from the first guy and shot him in the kneecaps. He fell but still tried to reach for the gun but I quickly stepped on his hand and pushed the gun away with my other foot. I let go of Eren though I hated it and got some handcuffs I had in my pants and put them on him.

"So you're from FBI?" I hear Eren's silky voice from behind me. I turn to look at him to see his nose bloody and a bruise on his left cheek. I let out a small growl, how dare he put a finger on what's mine let alone hurt my angel.

"Yes I am are you al-" I got interrupted again by another man's voice.

"fuck you!" I hear a man yell. As I turn over he pulls out a gun towards me and Eren.

Next thing I heard was a gunshot. So I quickly grab Eren and throw myself over him, trying to be a human shield for him. I felt nothing, I quickly got up and look at Eren scared that I was too late and that the bullet hit him, but he looked at me searching for the bullet also. I turn around to find the man lying down, dead I presume. I look in front of me to find Hanji there with gun in hand.

"Your lucky I sneaked in here or you would have been dead meat midget, would, " she said as she blew the tip of the gun as if there was smoke there, obviously not but it's something do. I let out a small tsk but thank her none the less. State police then proceeded to come in.

Later

"Are you okay?" I ask Eren as he is sitting on the curb outside holding an icepack against his face.

"Yes thanks to you... umm" he paused

"Ackerman, Levi Ackerman" I say holding a hand to help him up. He took it and stood up.

"Don't worry Levi. Ha, I've had worse" he replied with a sad laugh.

Though I loved the way my name rolled off his tongue I hated how depressed he sounded. Makes me think what else my baby has gone through.

"Let me take you home, so you get there safe," I say as I walked away so he could follow.

"Don't you want to question me and stuff?" He asked not moving.

"I say you've been through enough today" I reply as I kept walking towards my car.

He quickly caught up next to me. Once we got there I opened the door for him. He then told me his address and I started to drive to his house.

"Excuse me Levi, but you seem familiar have I seen you before?" He asked me but not turning to me. Fuck has he seen me in wings of freedom? I thought I sat far enough to where he couldn't see me.

"I don't know maybe we go to the same orthodontist?" I ask trying to distract him but also lighten the mood and awkwardness.

It must have worked because he let out the sweetest laugh, damn that sound is something I can get use to. I just might have to take him right now and fulfill all my lustful desires. But my dear Eren went through enough today.

"It's right here" he points to an apartment complex that is not bad but also not the best. Oh baby boy I can give you so much more, I'd have you wearing all different kinds of jewels and pearls, I'd get you all the expensive clothes you wanted but if it was up to me I rather you wear nothing at all. My mind quickly got filled with sinful thoughts but i snapped out of it once i heard Eren talk again.

"Thank you, Levi, for everything," he said sincerely as he got out and continued through the rolled down window.

"No problem Eren, be careful if you ever need something don't ever hesitate to call me. Just say it and I'll be there" I replied as I took a card out of my suit pocket that had my information that I wrote on earlier. He took it, fingers barely touching but I could still feel the sparks between us.

"Thank you and take care Levi" is all he said before turning and walking to the apartments. I waited there until I saw him enter the lobby before he did he turned back and waved goodbye with a wide smile.

Then I knew Eren has completely stolen my mind and heart.


	3. Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anger comes over Levi, he declares revenge for Eren. But once he accomplishes it another problem surfaces. He just wants his angel to safe, is that too much to ask?

Me and Hanji we're inside the interrogation room questioning the two Men that were left from the robbery. But one of them was able to suicide before we had a chance to questioned him. I should've known, the people that are working for Kenny are so dedicated to him that they would do anything he asked even if it meant to end their own life. So there was only one left.

"Why did you rob the bank tell me and make it easier for all of us," I say as I stand in front of him. He just stood there staring at his hands not moving and not responding. I walked over and grab a fistful of his shirt.

"Just answer me dammit!" I yelled my impatience getting the best of me.

"Kenny sent us, that's all I need and gonna say" he spat still not looking at me.

"Alright, then but one more thing before you go to jail, Hanji cover the camera," I say as I take off my suit and roll up my sleeves. Thankfully we were in the one of the interrogation room that has the camera at eye level, which means I can control what other can and can't see.

"Levi-"

"Now Hanji" I commanded, and as expected she did as told and covered the camera. I then took off my badge and gun.

"What are yo-" is all he got to say before I punched him straight in the jaw.

"You can't do this! This is police brutality!" He yells then spits out some blood.

"This isn't any police business anymore, this is getting back at you for hurting something very dear to me " I spat as I threw another punch to his right cheek, that impact made not only his tooth come out but also made him fall out of his chair. I repeatedly started to kick him in his stomach, chest, face, and genitals. After satisfied with the amount of blood that came out of his mouth and nose. I grabbed a syringe from my bag on my chair that is just full of air. I walk over to him and kneel down as I grab his arm.

"W-what are you doing to me?!" He yelled/cried. I lifted my hand holding the syringe showing him.

"Nothing don't you see there isn't anything in there," I say as I arrange it to a vein on his forearm. After working for so long in the I've learned things, yes some fucked up ones, but that doesn't change how useful they can be. I remember I was on a serial killer case, and his style of killing was kidnapping 18-year-old girls, raping them and the killing them with an air filled syringe. Because once the oxygen enters your vein and into your bloodstream. It will continue to go into your heart with a big enough air bubble the heart will try to pump but it will not be able to. Instead, it will stop the blood flow and eventually stop your heart too. So I thought why not use that technique in this situation also. It is clean and will get the job done.

"T-then what are you doing?" He asked.

I said nothing and did it again just to make sure there was no chance of it not working. I got up and then brush my knees off from the dust that go on my trousers. I was a bit annoyed with the dirtiness of the room, but it's not something I can worry about now. I picked him up by the collar and put him in the chair then proceeded to sit back in my own chair while putting the syringe back in my bag. I called Hanji over so she would just stand next to me, and remove herself from covering the camera anymore.

"So are you going to tell me why Kenny sent you," I say crossing my arms.

"What did you do to me," he asked scared.

"What are you talking about, I'm all the way over here only asking you questions," I said more as a statement than a question.

"But you put a syri-" is all he got to say before he fell off his chair to the floor clutching his chest.

"That was for Eren" I whisper to myself as I grab my things and walk out the room, I hear Hanji's footsteps right behind me I sigh but I ignore it as I go to the people observing the tape.

"Un director sir-" an agent tried to say.

"Delete the audio completely and hide the footage there's a small chance we still need it but most likely not," I say as I start walking. I could hear them calling the paramedics to help the man, but it's too late he be dead in the next minute.

"Now" is the last I say as I walk down the hallway with Hanji still on my ass behind me. We reach to my office soon after the small walk, I opened the door and Hanji goes through it before I could, I huff but go in any way.

"What do you want Hanji?" I spit while pulling out papers that I still needed to work on.

" you can't do this again Levi," she said walking closer to my desk.

"Do what?" I hiss without looking up to her.

"This killing for the possessiveness trait that you have! I thought you got over all this... craziness since the Farlan and Isabel case I mean... I get it they were the closest thing to family you had beside Kenny. It fucking sucks that he was the one who killed them, but we barely got away with hiding all the killing and the unlawful things you did!.... I care about you Levi but you can't keep doing things like that " She yelled.

"going into the interrogation room isn't in your pay grade, you're lucky I even let you tag along in this case because you wanted to be there. So you need to check that shitty mouth of yours...You saw the way they treated Eren you think I was just going to let them get away with that! Nobody hurts what's mine, let alone touch, let Fucking.Alone.Eren" I yell right back.

Her eyes widen by me yelling at her. After she relaxed he sighed then proceeded to walk to the door. I sat back down with a sigh and started to type again on my computer.

"Who knew love could be so dark" is all she said as she left my office.

The next day

My angel came in for further questioning to finding Kenny. After multiple questions, it was over.

"Hey Eren it's okay you were really helpful today," Hanji says as she rubs her hand on Eren's back. He sighs staring at the floor.

I give her a nasty glare, she gets the message and backs off and away from him. Eren today is wearing a light grey zippered hoodie with black skinny jeans and a pair of grey converse. It makes you realize how young and pure he really is. seeing him makes my body crave, I want him to be mine already. all mine.

"Hey brat let me give you a ride to your house," I say as I move closer to him rubbing his arm.

"It's okay I don't want to be a bother I can ask my sister to pick me up , she isn't busy right now anyways" he replies as he fishes his phone out of his pocket.

"No you will never be a bother, it's fine just let me take you," I say as I gently push his hand holding his phone down.

"Um alright, I mean if you are alright with that," he says as his face betrays him and show a slight blush. But my eyes move from his blush to the bags under his eyes. Has he not been sleeping? My eyes then move to the bruise that was on his cheek from the robbery, the I noticed another bruise that I haven't seen before. I close my eyes and take a deep breath as I try to control all my anger inside of me, once I open my eyes I was greeted by his colorful orbs which brought me right back to a land of ecstasy.

"Of course, I'm ok with it" I state as I put my hand on his back trying to restrain myself from putting it on his ass. In the corner of my eye, I notice his backpack next to the chair he was sitting in a minute ago. Hanji seems to notice too but I put my finger to my lips because I just found my excuse to go over later today once I get out of work to visit my baby.

Soon we are in the car on the way to his house we were talking about how we both hate similar things and joking around. By joking around I mean me making a shit jokes and him actually laughing to them. He said I had a unique sense of humor, which brighten my fucking mood. We were both having fun, well I was for the first time in a long time and by Eren's large smile I think he was too. But that all changed when he got a message from someone. He excused himself to check the message quickly, but once he read it his face quickly turned pale and he started to shake.

"Eren? What happened who is it?" I say looking away from the road and at him.

"Um-uh no one." he said quickly as he puts his phone back and turns away from me still shaking.

"Eren what is it? What's making you so scared?" I asked as a pulled up to his apartment complex. I turn off the car and faced him.

"Um nothing j-just got an email saying m-my test was um graded and I need to check the grade online and I-I'm just scared about w-what's going to happen...um when I see it," he said still facing away.

Once again after working for long at the FBI questioning people and other stuff you get to know simple behaviors small things people do for example lying. It can go from small twitches, delay in speech, shifting gazes, change of breathing pattern, to even hiding the eyes or mouth like right now he is hiding them from my vision. I can easily tell he wasn't speaking the truth. It hurt me deeply to see him in this state I want to- no I need to know what's making him like this.

"Eren you can tell me what's wrong, I can keep you safe, you can tell me anything," I say trying to convince him to tell me, I'm not that good at supporting or comforting but for my beloved brat, I'd do anything.

"Thanks, sir uh L-levi but it's just my grade a-anyway I'm home, thanks so much goodb-bye," he says as he rushes out the car. He continues outside as he speed walks towards his apartment lobby.

"Eren!" I yell. He quickly turns his head face still pale.

"Y-yes?" he asks as he grips his hoodie sleeves.

"You still have my information and number on the card?" I ask loudly so he could hear. He quickly nodded. "Good, call me if you need anything doesn't matter where or what time I'll come running...be careful and safe," I say gripping my steering wheel hard making my knuckles go white. He nods slowly as continues to walk to his apartment lobby .

I hate to leave him like this, I need to know what's wrong. I'll come later to see if he still like this later when I come back to return his backpack.

Don't worry darling I'll keep you safe.


	4. Research

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi needs to find out what has been bothering his beloved Eren, so he is going have to have to put matters into his own hands and do some digging to see if Eren was telling the truth and if not.. then what could be troubling his baby boy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I took a bit to long to post this new chapter, just some home problems. but don't worry I'm back and I'm here to satisfy your Ereri needs!...well eventually.

I go back to work and started to head back to my office I then pass Hanji. She showed a small half smile and I, a small nod as I continued to walk. We were always like this, we’d fight but quickly get over it. That’s the ‘good’ thing about her, she doesn’t take shit up the ass. She knows how I am and how I act, so she knows what to expect. On the other hand, I am the only one who stands her midnight calls of finding a new shit in DNA, I mean yeah I still bitch about it but I still hear her babbles, I don't sleep anyways. We are what you would call ‘friends’.

I walked to my office and locked it, I didn’t need anyone intruding right now. I still needed to know what was wrong with my baby boy. So on the car ride back over here I decided I should call CSU Los Angeles, the one he goes to. When I get to my office and call It takes a couple of rings until a receptionist lady answers.

“Hello this is Christina from the California state university of Los Angeles how may I help you?” she says.

“Yes hello this is director Ackerman from FBI of Los Angeles and I need the report card of Eren jaeger for evidence and his safety,” I state as I open my computer to my emails so I will be able to receive them.

“Oh, I know Eren! Is he in trouble? I-i mean I'd I have to call him if he is comfortable giving out his-” I didn’t let her finish.

“Eren jaeger cannot know about this, this is confidential. I need to know them, it is FBI business. And by law you have to keep this to yourself, no staff, family or Eren may know. Or there can be serious consequences.” I lie to her but not only a second later I hear a gasp from the other side so I knew I fooled her.

“Um alright, of course, anything for his safety! Um where do I send it?” he asks, I quickly tell her where and I instantly receive them.

“Thank you, Christina, you are helping us keep him safe.” I deceive her.

“Um I don’t think I was allowed to do that but, I mean you are FBI I needed to right? Uh hopefully I don't get in trouble..” she whispers.

“Don’t worry about it, you did the right thing…… anyways I have a question for you.” I say as I grip the phone a bit hard.

“Oh okay?” she questions

“What is Eren jaeger to you?” I ask with a deep voice.

“Oh! Ha, he’s my friend, me and my girlfriend have a great time spending time with him. He is such a caring person, a bit loud, very outgoing and confident” she giggles on the other line. I let my shoulders relax, I didn’t want her being his...Whatever but I just needed to make sure there wasn’t anybody else that wants to claim Erens as their’s  
“Alright that is all, you were a great help, Christina,” I say as I write down her name on a notepad nearby.

“Of course anything for Eren! Bye, hopefully, Eren is safe soon… I was wondering why I haven't seen him around these last three days”. She explains, I just let out a small hum before hung up. I wasn’t planning to hurt her or anything like that, I just feel comfortable knowing who Eren associate himself with. I don't want any bad influences in his life, he doesn’t need that right now, or ever. I’m just going to look at all her information and decide if she is alright to be friends with my dear angel.

After the call, I was on his profile on the university website. I went to check grades and checked them all over. It looked like he was majoring in nursing, that's cute and hot at the same time. Great now I'm imagining Eren in those tight little nursing suit. Damnit I can’t get a hard-on right here at work that will be very unprofessional of me. I look through all his grades for his different classes, they all look fine. I even check when they have been last posted and it says it’s been over a month for all the classes. He must have lied about it being a grade, I don’t like this…. What could possibly be bothering my baby right now? I’m not sure but know I need to find out. I have to protect my beloved at all cost.

Now I had Eren stuck in my mind, I logged on into Instagram on my computer. I look through his photos and I pull up one of my favorites that already have downloaded but I still like looking at it. It was one of him in a flower crown that was made with white roses, he looked so pure and innocent. He doesn’t deserve anything bad in his life, he is truly one of the nicest humans on this shitty planet. I looked other photos and came across other ones. For example, there was this other one I like, it was of him wearing all black in a grey room, it looked professionally shot. He looked so sexy and delectable. I could look through these photos on his Instagram over and over again and I will never get tired of seeing my dear brat. But my sightseeing was ruined by a knock at my office doors. The great thing I locked it, it gave me time to logged out of everything and close all tabs. I then walked over, unlocked it, then walked back to my desk.  
“Come in,” I say as I bring out a rough draft of a report to the government.

“Um I have all these papers of the robbery case that I need you to look over sir” agent bolt explained as he dropped the stack in front of me on my desk.

“Alright agent if that is all, you can leave now,” I respond as I grabbed the stack and place it closer to me.  
“Ok goodbye director, see you tomorrow,” he said as he walked out my office. I looked at my stack of work and sighed.

Eren had once again completely distracted me from work.


	5. Backpack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The returning of Eren's backpack makes Levi learn new things....but they are not always good.

I grabbed Eren’s backpack that was on the floor next to my desk. I had already cleaned up and put everything away, now all that is left is to take him his backpack. I quickly zipped it up, yes I opened it…. I was curious. And what if something was in there that was a clue or a hint of what could be bothering my sweet angel. I grabbed my suitcase after I swung the backpack over my shoulder and proceeded to walk out of my office. After just a couple steps I hear someone call me, I turn my head to where the voice came from.

“You’re going home alr-.... Is that Eren’s backpack?” she questioned.

“Yeah I'm going to stop by his place to give it back,” I say as I turn back around and continued walking. she grabbed my shoulder and turned it to where I was facing her. We just stared at each other for a bit until she dropped her gaze letting her shoulders fall and relax.

“Don’t do anything levi…. You’re just going to drop it off... quick and done right?” she asked with her arms crossed. I gave her a glare but decided to just respond because she’s just as stubborn as me. If I just deny or try to even argue there will be no end of it.

“That’s what I’m planning yes, I mean if one thing leads to another then-”

“Levi!” she interrupts.

“Yeah yeah I’m just going to drop it off real quick get off my back damn” I spit as I turn around once again then continued to walk towards the elevator. Once I get there I wait until the doors open so I can get out of here and to my darlings apartment. It only took a minute to open, and once I did I saw petra inside holding a two to go bags of McDonalds. I gagged out of reflex remembering a time Hanji and I went one time on our lunch break. I remember opening that greasy but yet plastic garbage out of its wrapper. If anything I’d much rather eat the wrapper because who the hell knows what they put in that shit? And don’t get me started about the place I swear it violated at least… all of the health regulations, probably inspired new ones. I mean I swear I saw in one of the corners, a dust bunny army colonizing there. Like how fucking dirty does a place have to be before you think ‘hey I think I should maybe broom the floor' or at least spray some fucking Febreeze it smelled like a fucking locker room mixed with a sweat shop and pigs barn. Also, how the fuck does-

“Levi are you alright?” petra asked making me snap out of my mental rampage.

“Yes, I just zoned out for a second, if you're looking for your four-eyed girlfriend I just finished talking to her” I explained as I entered the elevator. She just shrugged and waved goodbye before walking out and away from the elevator. Thankfully no one else entered so now it is just me in it. After a bit, I feel the backpack strap slipping a bit off my shoulder so I swiftly re-adjust it. Once I did I it a whiff of a coconut smell that Eren just seem to always emit. And it puts me in a trance, putting the image of Eren in my head, of his adorable chocolate messy hair. More importantly his ocean eyes, which causes me to get goosebumps every time I lay eyes on them.

Damn Eren your poison and an addicting drug at the same time.

I finally get out of the building and into my car. I turned the car on and let it warm up a bit. Oh shit, I remembered I never saw the music video he posted. Might as well now, I took out my phone looked for it, once I found it I put my phone on the car mount and connect it to the car so it would play the song using the car radio what is it called an aux cable? Yeah, something like that. I pressed play as I started to go out of the parking lot and the way to Eren’s house. It’s only a bit away so I would able to see all of it before I get there. I put it on it’s called climax? (climax by usher) I pressed play.

It started with Eren in the car then it turns to a close up of him when he started to sing. Oh god, I remember that silky voice, his eyes shine with the small crack of light shining on his face. Is he talking about a relationship in this? What the hell who the fuck has he been with. wait what is he doing outside that house?

It then cuts to a scene where he and a female were naked almost going at it.

“What! Wait what the fuck why is he- get your face out of her boobs- is she fucking riding him now! That fucking bitch is dead- what the hell” I yell as I hit my steering wheel I look around since I'm at a stop light now and see a car next to me also waiting on the light staring at me weird.

“What the fuck do you want?!” I yell stepping on it once the light turned green. Now I couldn't get my eyes off the screen. The rest look like him trying to kill what I believe is her husband? Then out of nowhere another sexual scene comes up and I almost fucking swerved to the next lane.

“Who the fuck is this lil shit and why in the flying fuck is she touching and rubbing up on what belongs to me- isn’t Eren fucking gay anyway? What is he doing with a female?! Is he actually straight?” I kept yelling to myself trying to relive all the anger out. So far it wasn’t working. But for now, I need to find who the hell is that girl and make her disappear from all existence.

I soon make it outside Erens complex. I grab my phone and type ‘the girl in climax by Eren Jaeger’. It took a little bit but I found out it was some girl named Mina Carolina or whatever. I took note of the name, put everything away and grabbed Eren’s backpack and stepped out to start walking. I have to remember to ask one of the agents to find everything about her later. Just thinking about her having touched my baby boy gets my blood boiling. I’m just a bit mad at Eren though he doesn’t know he’s mine yet so I do have to cut him some slack. Damn, I’m probably going to look at him once and completely melt in his eyes and forgive this small incident. Fuck he’s doing things to me I didn’t know anybody can do. I finally made it to his apartment door, I remember it from where I read it from his files. I knocked a few times but no answer came, I tried again but with no luck.

“If you’re looking for Eren he ain’t here” a strange voice had said. I turn to my left to see a man walking out of the apartment next to Eren's. Then a dog following right after him, it honestly looked like a hairy rat to me.

“Where is Eren?” I say holding up my FBI badge, which causes His eyes to widen.

“Is he in trouble? He's a good boy I could never imagine he would do anything wrong, but I could imagine je-”

“It’s for his safety, now where is he?” I interrupt him letting my impatience get the best of me.

“Oh ok that's good, he should be almost done with one of his classes at his university. I talk to him almost every morning so I think it he has…. Physiology class right now.” he ponders while he rubs his chin.

“Thank you and what is your first and last name?” I ask as I take out my notepad from my suit pocket.

“Um, Hannes Hannesu” he replied.

“Thank you, for your cooperation have a nice day mister Hannesu” I slowly let out as I turn around and walk back out to my car.

It takes a small amount of time for me to get there. But once I do I see a good amount of students walking around and about the college. Since I didn’t know my way around this campus I had decided to just ask one of the students here. Better than getting lost and or wasting time with reception people.

“Hey, I'm agent Ackerman from the FBI I need to know where is the physiology classroom?” I ask holding out my badge once again.

“It is in in the third floor in that building, room 1040” a young blond had said pointing to a building closest to us.

“Thank you” I reply as I walk away and towards the building.

As I reach the floor I saw room 1040 not too far from the stairs, I didn’t get one step in before the door opens and students were piling out. I stood by while keeping an eye out for my adorable baby boy. After the last couple of students coming out of the class, I see the instant recognizable messy brown locks of my beloved.

“Eren! Eren!” I call out quickly getting his attention.

“Oh Mr. Ackerman- I mean Levi what are you doing here?” he asked quietly while looking down away from me clutching his notebook close to his chest.

“Well I came to return your backpack, you had left it back at the….. Eren are you alright?” I ask trying to face him.

“Yeah um yes I’m fine, thank you for returning my bag,” he said staring at his feet reaching his hand out.

“Eren?” is all I ask before I lift his head up by the chin. What I saw infuriated me.

“Eren who did this to you!” I question him loudly while placing my hand softly on his badly bruised cheek. He flinched once I brushed my thumb across his busted lip.

“Nobody! It was..an accident” he replied stepping back from my hand.

“Eren please your safety is very important to me,” I say staring deep into his eyes.

“ soo... How important?” he asks trying to joke with a smile but obviously failing.

“Eren,” I say sternly.

“okay … but can we go somewhere more private?” he whispers lowly. All I do is lift my arm towards the stairs.

“Let me drive us to your apartment then,” I say as I place my hand on his back to lead us out. I was gripping his bag with a fierce hold, I can feel the menacing anger and urges overcoming me by the minute.


	6. Fuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi has one of those "how could I've been so stupid?!" moments, in one of the worse times.

"Here let me give you gas money for coming all this way here-"

"Eren put that money away because I am not taking it." I interrupted him while putting my hand up in a stop like motion.

"Please I feel bad for you always driving me places all the time- have you seen the gas prices these days?! Oh, wait of course you have you have a car... and when people have cars they drive, you just drove me to my house...Which means you buy gas and pay for it-" he didn't get to finish again.

"Eren it's okay I can afford gas, and driving you home isn't bothersome" I chuckle as I ruffle his hair. Which causes him to smile a bit, he then turns and opens his car door to get out. I turn trying to do the same thing but an arm grabs me before I could do so. I turn to find myself looking at Eren's hand holding my arm, with a great deal of pressure. I look up to him to see him scared but with pleading eyes.

"Eren what's wrong?" I ask as I place my free left hand on his that is gripping my arm.

"Oh uh, nothing I'm sorry.... Hey, Levi is it alright if you can come tomorrow, please. I-i mean I'm really tired from the class I had today and I want to take a nap." he said as he let go of me and stared at down at his lap.

"Eren you just gave me an expression that showed terror you can't just brush that off. What's wrong you can tell me anything" I state as I place my hand on his shoulder?

"Nothing it's- I'm tired, I just need a nap. Please, Levi you can come back tomorrow afternoon, please" he pleads as he grabs my hand that was previously on his shoulder with both his hands.

"Eren I don't understand why-" I was interrupted

"Levi please," he said letting go of my hand and gripping his hoodie sleeve which makes him resemble a child asking for candy or a toy. But the difference is he is asking me to go with a frightened look on his face.

"Alright I'll come back tomorrow and you will tell me everything okay? I'm worried about you Eren, but if I'm leaving at this second at least tell me who did this right now and tell me the rest tomorrow," I say as I take hold of his chin and tilt his head so I have a better look at his bruised face.

"Thank you I appreciate it Levi. But really this isn't anything-" he tried to say as he gently removed his face from my grasp.

"Eren," I say deeply.

"okay it was... some college kids at my university," he says looking away from me.

"I want you to say that again but looking at me and into my eyes" I command. He then turns with a worried face, he hesitates but then repeats it.

"It was some c-college kids" he stutters which automatically tells me that he's lying. That and his ears just turn 5 shades of a darker red.

"I almost want to believe you eren.. But since you're in a bad shape right now, I'll do as you say and I will come tomorrow. But I expect the truth and only the truth." I explain.

"....okay, thank you Levi," he said trying to give a smile but yet not succeeding and still looking like a terribly scared child. He opens the passenger's door and gets out. I then roll the window down as the car door shuts.

"Eren I'm not sure what has got you like this but... be careful if anything happens or is going to happen call or contact me immediately," I say gripping the steering wheel tightly.

"I will... goodnight" he replied as he turns and walks to the apartment complex. Once he got to the door he turns to me watching and waiting. I assume he is waiting for me to leave which made me even more curious on my he wants me to leave so badly. But I turn on my car nonetheless and go in reverse and drive towards the exit of the parking lot. I look in the rearview mirror to see him hesitantly enter. Which confuses me even fucking more but I leave anyways.

Now I'm on the road re-thinking everything because I can't just leave my angle like that without knowing what is causing him to act that way. so now I'm in my car re-thinking everything try to get even a little piece or clue to why my angel is acting this way.

let's see... He was fine until he was trying to get up and outside the car... then he grabs me trying to keep me in and stay in the car... he was obviously scared so he must've remembered or saw something outside that might of frighten him. Then he was basically begging me to leave and lied about the college kids hurting him... also he was hesitant in the lobby of his apartment like if he didn't want to go in?...goddamit.

"Oh my god.." I say as I facepalmed. How could I not know the second he got scared, I mean this is elementary compared to things I've had to investigate. There must be something or someone in his house that is making him like this. I make an illegal u-turn as I speed back to his apartment, trying to get there before anything could happen to my darling.

"Wait.." I let out to myself as I turn my head real quick to look at the back seat, and as I thought Eren had forgotten his backpack once again. Which I could use an excuse for coming back if there was actually nothing wrong and I was mistaken. But yet this is the first and only time where I wish I was inaccurate with my suspicions.

As I'm driving back I can feel chills going down my spine as I think about what could be happening to my precious brat. Who knows what could be happening in his apartment right now? I guess there is also the chance of nothing being wrong. But in reality, there is a very slim chance of that, which scares the shit outta me. My baby boy could be getting hurt or something, he probably could be crying and feeling so helpless. I can feel my anger rising up as I imagine my beautiful pearl crying on the floor with his skin covered in cuts and bruises. What if he feels so helpless in whatever situation he is in, that he turns to hurting himself or to even taking his own life? I might be overreacting. but I'm not fucking risking it, no my baby needs me.

"FUCK" I yell as I step on the gas pedal.

Why did I leave him?


	7. Rage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi goes back to Eren at his apartment, only to find something he doesn't like and makes him feel things he hasn't felt. 
> 
> -I told you I'm bad at summaries....shut up

As I raced back into his apartment parking lot I chose the parking spot closest to the apartment lobby. I probably did the worst parking job in this whole universe, but there's no fucking time to worry about that right now. the terrified feeling was overcoming me as I race to open my car door slamming it close as I sprinted to the lobby throwing the door open. I'm still sprinting inside when I run up to the elevator, I press the up button furiously.

"Fuck hurry up!" I yell as I keep pushing it hoping it would go faster the faster and harder I push it. Now I'm contemplating if I should just go outside and go up the emergency escape because I don't see other stairs around. But once my thought finished the elevator doors open.

"Jesus about time" I spit as I enter, I then push the number 3 harshly. Then to my fucking luck, it took a long ass time to even get to the third floor. Now I'm fighting the urge of pulling all of my hair out of the impatience. The ding finally went off and the doors finally went separate ways. Once I saw the big enough opening for me to slide through I squeezed through it quickly trying to get to Eren's apartment.

I finally made it to his apartment door, I remember it from where I read it from his files awhile ago.

I tried to steady my breaths and look presentable, then When I was about to knock I heard a small whimper. I lower my hand and pressed my ear against the door.

"J-jean please calm down" is what I hear my angel cry then a huge crash.

"Shuuuut the fuck uP" I hear a random guy yell before a smack.

Hell.no.

I stood back and put all my force to my right foot and rammed it next to the lock of the door making it swing open. I run in only to encounter Eren on the floor holding his cheek with shattered glass all around him. He has some bruises scattered on his body from what I could see and a red mark on his cheek that looks like it was going to turn to an intense bruise that is going to cover the one that was already there. I look up to find a fucking poor excuse for a human standing there well barely, you could easily tell he was drunk. I could feel my hands clench with a great deal amount of force.

"wHo the fuck ar-" is all he got to say before my fist had collided with his face. He fell down with a thud, he didn't have any time to recover because I jumped on top of him and started to punch him repeatedly. In the middle of me punching I heard a crack, well there goes his nose. Then another crack, and there goes the jaw.

"Levi ! l-Levi please stop! Please!" I hear Eren cry as he grips the back of my button up shirt. I turn to him and see his expression. So much sadness in it, red puffy eyes dammit I hated how scared he was he didn't deserve this. I turn back to this horse looking shit and throw one last punch knocking him out cold. I stood up from where I was on top of him, I take out my phone calling Hanji telling her everything. Once I got off the phone I look back at Eren to find him trying to hold back tears while rubbing his cheek. I quickly put my phone back in my pocket and walk to him, he looks at me trying to hold everything back and look strong but his facade was slowly failing. I grabbed the back of his head and push it down to my shoulder. Once I did he let out a shaky breath and hugged me tightly. I just stood there holding him letting him get it all out.

I'm going to kill that horse face twat, just not now, not in front of Eren.

Soon Eren was reduced to small sniffles and raised his head to face me.

"I'm sorry you had to come save me again a-and wasting your time," he said with his voice cracking. it seriously was causing me pain to see him in pain, which was a whole new feeling to me that I never experienced before. All I know is that I don't ever want to feel this... or Eren to experience any pain for that matter emotional or physical. I hadn't responded to him, I mean I never felt feelings for another let alone feel bad for another so I had trouble even thinking about what to say. He released me hesitantly as he looks down sadly, which makes me shut myself up and tell myself to man the hell up and be here for Eren. he needs me right now and I'm busy worrying about feelings? No, I have to be a strong shoulder to lean on for Eren. and I will be.

"Are you going to stay till p-police come or are you going now?" he asked as he bent down trying to pick up little shards of glass. I bend down grabbing the shards and pushing them out of his hands. He looks up in a questioning look.

"You and I are leaving now, we will let them handle it. For now, just come stay with me so you don't have to stay here and be surrounded by this crap" I say as I stood back up with him doing the same right after.

"No no it's fine I couldn't possibly ask you for anything else-"

"Eren just come with me, all I want is your safety" I replied as I place my hand on his arm. He took a minute thinking to himself but then nodded. I place my hand on his back indicating for us to get going.

We are in my car when I break the silence that has been lingering .

"You can stay at my house if that is fine with you?" I ask as I take a turn.

"I could stay at my sisters she would be fine with me staying over" he replies while fiddling with his fingers

"Eren I just want to ensure your safety I think it would be best if you stay at my place at least for the rest of today, you never know if 'jean' or someone else is trying to hurt you again," I say turning to face him. He takes a minute then nods once again, I take another turn, only 10 more minutes till we arrive at my house. God, I can't get my mind off that fucking bastard... no one touches my baby. At least he staying with me tonight, where I'll know he is safe. I just can't do anything with him knowing he just gone through this. Who was that guy anyway? the question was eating me alive, so I had to ask. 

"Eren who was that man hurting you?" I ask turning to him, He looks down then turns away from me hesitating at first. Is it a friend, family member? Maybe a cousin because in his files the only siblings listed was his adopted sister.

"My boyfriend jean" he sighs. I swear I was going to brake the steering wheel of how hard I was gripping it. Like if I had just got all my anger from earlier back into a glass box trying to restrict it, and then with this new information it was like sledgehammer came and shattered the glass releasing all my kept in anger. not only am I feeling full blown anger but also jealousy. That's it now it's for sure he's dead fucking meat.

"I don't mean to tell you what to do but, He better not be any more" I hiss through gritted teeth.

"I mean he was drunk he didn't know what he was-" Eren tried to finish before I interrupted him.

"What the fuck- are trying to defend him?! Eren look what he did to you! That's not what you fucking do to someone you love" I yell making Eren flinch and cower. I noticed so I tried to calm myself down for Eren's sake I mean it still pissed me off beyond belief but I can't let it affect me right now.

I pull up to my neighborhood.

"Eren listen, you shouldn't be with a guy that beats you ok. You are worth more and deserve so much better. You're an incredible person, one that has the ability to make anyone adore you- no I'm serious you need someone that is willing to treat you like the great guy that you are" I say looking at him as I drove into my driveway. He looks at me and whimpers he quickly grabs my arm and cries into it.

"T-thank you, Levi, y-you're right-t" he mumbles to my arm. After a bit He looks up at me with tears in his eyes, they are still somehow beautiful even with pain behind them.

"I'm sorry you had to save me again, jeans right I'm just a burden-"

"Don't say You are a burden,because you're not. I care about your safety and if I have to save you a million times so be it and If you want to talk I'm willing to listen all day any day." I say quietly as I wipe the tears from his eyes and cheeks. He slowly nods and let's go, we both exit the car and walk to my doorstep.

"Wow, you have a huge house! Are you rich or something?" he asked as he was wiping away any excess tears.

"I guess you can say that, come on" I respond as I change from the car to the house key. After that, I feel Eren grab the back of my jacket not to get my attention but to just to hold on to something it seemed. I hold in a chuckle, he so adorable it's hard not to pounce on him now. But I must let my baby boy rest. We get in and I turn to him

"You can sleep in one of the guest rooms upstairs but before that, are you hungry or thirsty? anything before you go up and sleep?" I ask but he quickly declined, so I proceeded to walk up the stairs to one the guest rooms. Once we get there I open it and walk in with Eren right behind me still holding on.

"Wow this is only one of your guest rooms and it's still bigger and nicer than my whole living room!" he said fascinated as he let go and passed me to go sit on the bed. The room was dark with only the moon as a light source. The walls were a light blue but the bed sheets were a dark navy blue, glass sliding doors leading to the balcony , a small glass chandelier hanging in the middle of the room and a big flat screen on the wall across from the bed. He looks amazed as he stares all around the room.

This house will soon not only be mine but yours also my angel.

He then grabs the comforters and goes under them snuggling into them with a satisfied smile. God damnit how fucking adorable can this lil shit be. if he keeps this up how am I supposed to keep my hands to myself?

I walk up to the bed he's lying on. And look down at him, he looks up with his puffy but beautiful teal eyes. Which makes me want to touch and caresses him, but I have enough self-control to just ruffle his hair a bit.

"Sleep well Eren," I say as I turn to leave. But before I could even take one step I felt a similar hand grab behind my shirt again. I turn and look down at him.

"I'm really sorry you got stuck taking care of me," he says in a quiet voice. I then bend down to where I am face to face to him, I push some of his hair out from his face and behind his ear.

"I've told you Eren it's fine, I'm more than happy to take care of you. Now goodnight you should sleep for what little time you have left to" I say as I pat his arm. I then walk out the door but before I could close it I heard his small shaky voice thank you.

Just wait I will treat you like the pearl that you truly are Eren. I'm the only one you need. You will soon be my queen and I your king.


	8. Disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi hears some things he doesn't like, how will he take it?
> 
>  
> 
> \- I swear I'm getting worse and worse with these summaries XD. Also sorry for the late update totally forgot this existed :O .

I woke up by light hitting me through my curtains, and by the slight warmth, I knew today was going to be a hot day. I swiftly get up and head to my walk-in closet and get changed for work. After looking in the mirror and deciding if my outfit was presentable and professional I walk towards my guest room where my darling is resting at the moment so I can wake him up. As I got there I saw a sticky note posted on the outside of the guest room door, he must've found some just laying around, I grabbed it and read it.

'Thank you for everything Levi, but I have to go to a photoshoot and work. I left something in the kitchen for you! :D'

Damn he left before I could wake him, but also damn him for adding that face, brings a weird but nice kind pressure to my chest. I chuckle softly as I fold the sticky note and put it in my wallet. I proceeded to walk downstairs towards the kitchen looking for the 'surprise' he had in store for me. I walk in and see a plate covered with foil and another sticky note laying on top. I take the sticky note in my hand and began to read it.

'You found it! Well, I made you breakfast hope you love it!'

God Eren you're the perfect angel. I took the foil off and see chocolate chip pancakes, nice cooked hash browns, perfectly scrambled eggs, sausages and bacon two of each on the side. It looked truly amazing even smelled it too, most likely taste amazing also. Knowing Eren made it I'd probably still love it anyways. I lifted the plate up, planning to take it to the microwave to heat it up. Before I could, another note fell from the bottom of it once I lifted it off the counter. I picked it up and looked it over.

'Eating breakfast is always an eggcellent idea! Have a good day Levi :)'

I put my hand on my face with the sticky note still in it and let out a loud and long sigh.

"Why can't I just marry him now" I quietly let out. I didn't even know he could be more precious than I already thought and assumed he was. This is something I can definitely get used to, Him and his wife material personality is going to be the death of me for sure. I grabbed both notes and folded them up and put them in my wallet where the first one was stored. I smile as I put it back in my pocket and place my food in the microwave. Once my food was done I went and sat down at the dining table and started to eat. I never thought food could taste so good it truly tasted like a 5-star meal. I quickly finished it but yet still savored the taste of it and walked back to the kitchen towards the sink. I look around and see that it was really clean. As if Eren never touched it, the only evidence showing Eren did cook was my pans hanging from the wrong hooks from where I originally put them and the sponge was left in the sink instead of the sponge holder. How cute he even washed whatever dishes I had left in the sink. He's already my perfect wife, I just need to claim him soon before anyone else gets any ideas. I check my watch and I see it's already 4 pm, I curse as I grab my stuff and leave to work.

I soon get there and head to my office finishing reports to the government and CIA. Of course with his backpack is still with me because he didn't remember I still had it so he never took it. I like to take it with me because it not only reminds me of him but it still holds his sweet coconut smell.

after hours into working it's starting turning dark outside from what I can tell from my window. Hanjis enters, and she lets down some papers on my desk. I stop my typing and pay attention to them by looking them over.

"We questioned Kirstein and everything so that's done, his record wasn't clean so we had to give him at least 3 years in jail but including the assault of Eren Jaeger, it's overall 5 years. Because of your status we didn't give him a court date knowing you wouldn't want even the slightest chance of him getting any less time. We also kept this on the down low so the media doesn't cover it or even know about it. Right now he is being transported to prison but that was earlier so they should get there any minute now." Hanji explained with her hands on her hips, I skim over the papers again and see he is going to California State Prison. I could make a stop there real quick before tomorrow and give him some of my own justice because 5 years isn't fucking enough.

"Please leave it alone Levi, he's imprisoned he can't hurt Eren anymore let it go he's being punished. I can see the look in your eyes, whatever you're planning please don't do it" she begs as she grabs the papers from my hands.

"keep your shit in your ass, I'm not even going to touch him" I hiss as I recorded everything I read in my head for later. I turn away grabbing my suitcase, Eren's backpack and my jacket. I got up and walked out of my office with Hanji close behind me. I lock it once we both out, I walk away quickly hoping she won't follow.

"Levi"

I just keep walking, but of course, she jogs to catch up.

"Levi stop I don't really know what you are going to do right now but I don't think it's much good, what I do know is that you have an unhealthy obsession with Eren. I mean in the beginning, when you only went to his shows was the cutest shit ever. But this? It's starting to get out of control i-i mean is Eren even as good as he seems? Or do you even know him? you're obsessing over how he might be like honestly, he only knows your name how do expect him to like you? Let alone love? Isn't he with someone else already?" she explains as she grabs the wrist that is holding Eren's backpack. I quickly grab her wrist hard making her let out a grunt.

"What are you trying to say shit glasses..and no he isn't with him anymore." I spit still holding her wrist tightly making her stiffen but yet not trying to let it faze her.

"I'm saying you should just... forget Kirstein and let.Eren.go" she pleads which makes me snap. I drop Eren's bag beside me and grabbed her arm, turn her around and push her to the wall to where her back is facing me. Then I put her arm behind her in a locking position.

"look you lil shit don't worry about me or Eren, and listen because I'm just going to say this once Eren is mine and only fucking mine and soon he's gonna damn know it too, and if you or anyone else try's to get in my way of doing so...watch what happens" I whisper/yell close to her face pushing her arm farther to bring her more pain.

"Did you ever ask yourself if this is even what Eren wants?" she grunted

"I'm what he needs" is all I spit before throwing her to the floor. She hit it with a thud but regained her composure and looked back at me.

"Levi I'm serious about Kirstein though..don't hurt him he is already going to prison... I thought You were passed all this" she stated.

"Yes, I know" I harshly replied.

"Promise me you won't hurt him!" she yells angrily.

"I won't touch him I.........promise" I hesitated but I said it yet mentally cursing, her and I both knowing I never break a promise. Great know I have to think about a way to kill him without me 'touching' or 'hurting' him. She soon got quiet and I was walking by myself to think of a plan. It took a couple of seconds when I thought of a great one. I take out my phone to check the time and other things only to find my lock screen with the photo of Eren where he was on a tropical beach as its wallpaper. In the photo, his back was facing the ocean and he was giving the camera a large smile with his eyes shining the same color as the water behind him. He was the walking definition of beautiful-no flawless- no... both yes definitely both.

Then After a while of quickly checking some emails on my phone, I finally get outside of the building and towards my car. But once I walk towards my car out of nowhere Hanji comes out bursting through the front door's of the building behind me yelling my name which startled me.

"What do you want-" I didn't get to finish.

"Jean Kirstein was on his way to prison where his transport was attacked by Kenny's men. We just got word from state police, he is now missing! All the men guarding him are now dead as far as we know," she yelled. My eyes widen.

-to be continued


	9. tragedy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Hanji's news Levi tries to get to Eren as quickly as possible... but did someone else beat him to it?

("Jean Kirstein was on his way to prison where his transport was attacked by Kenny's men, he is now missing! All the men guarding him are now dead as far as we know, we just got word from state police," she yelled. My eyes widen. )

I feel my nails digging into my palms, and my teeth gritting.

"I want police standing by all roads near there questioning any car passing through, I also want any security cameras footage from at least 20-mile radius. Also, look at every policeman assigned to transport Kirstein and check if anybody is missing from all the body's if someone is missing automatically expect them as working with Kenny until proven otherwise. Get the investigators and forensic to check for any DNA anywhere on the vehicles that don't belong to our men, put up announcements saying there is an escaped convict. Put wanted ads on tv, radio and our website" I yell as I turn around and run with all my things.

"Now Where are you going!?" she spits.

"The fuck you think! I'm going to check on Eren and take him somewhere where he'll be safe!" I quickly yell as I sprint to my car. 

"Get agent Zacharius (Mike) we need the best right now," I yell from afar, standing by the car door but once I got the last word out I quickly jump into my car and started it up. I then step on the pedal and speeded down the street heading to 'L.A. models' where I learned he usually shoots from, from the LBGT magazine that had it listed at the end. I rushed down the streets not caring about anything or anybody else right now. all I'm concentrated in is getting to my destination and to my baby boy.

I get there in a bit under 10 minutes, I jumped out my car and ran inside sprinting to the receptionist with the adrenaline still pumping through me.

"I need to see Eren Jaeger where is he?!" I yell taking out my badge showing the man, basically shoving it in his face. he looks it over then at me, He started to sweat and looking nervous which was ticking me off because he is just wasting valuable time. I looked at his name tag and saw his name was Bertholdt, I need to remember that... just in case.

"I'm s-sorry sir but E-Eren left an hour ago" he stutters while trying to avoid all eye contact.

"What! well, where!?" I yell as I couldn't control my panic state.

"he was saying he needed to clean up his h-house...is he in trouble sir?"he asked struggling to keep eye contact with me I cursed and kicked the desk. He flinched and cowered from my outburst. I take a heavy breath trying to calm down, but unfortunately, it wasn't working. I turn to Bertholdt, which automatically made him uncomfortable and start to squirm in his seat.

"No, but his safety is" I quickly say as I turn and ran back to my car. now I have to go to his house, which is going to take more time! hopefully nothings wrong and he's safe. but this gut feeling I'm having at the moment is telling me otherwise.

I sped down the streets again cursing because it's another 30 minutes before I get to his house. I grabbed my phone from my pocket and dialed his number quickly because I had it memorized from when he told us in the interrogation room. I cursed myself for what seemed like the hundredth time today for not doing it earlier. It rung and the anticipation was torturous. But no one picked up, I tried two more times but both weren't answered which made me all the more nervous. So I shoved my phone back in my pockets as I continued driving as I harshly bit my lip to try to calm my panic state.

To What felt like hours of driving and hours of trepidation, I finally make it to his apartment and I quickly jump out of my vehicle . I rush towards the direction of the lobby with full determination. But then out of nowhere a police car almost hits me while pulling up. I run towards their window and ask what they were doing here while showing them my badge.

"Uh we got a call a half hour ago saying there was screaming and crying from one of the rooms," one of the two said calmly.

"Fuck! Get out your guns and come with me, and Fucking hurry!" I yell as I pull out my own gun from my holster. We all ran up the stairs until we got to Eren's apartment door. Once we got in front of it I heard loud cries coming from my angel. That's when all anger consumed me and made me break down the door Again.

After I got through the barrier that was keeping me from my baby and his captors I ran in, and what I saw made me go in a full rage if it was even possible. There I saw my dear Eren being held down by men one on each side of him holding his arm down then I see that sad of an excuse of a human raping him. I quickly notice one of the men reaching for something so I got myself out of my shocked state and shot him in the head and the other in the kneecaps, I quickly face the front of the gun towards the horse fuck.

"Get the fuck off him and on the floor before my trigger finger presses down and your brain goes all over these walls... you truly are a dumbass for coming back here," I spit harshly as I step closer. He stares in shock then shakily does what I say after seeing what I did to the other guy. He lays face down on the floor with his arms behind his back next to the man yelling and bleeding on the floor. then the other officers come and take over from there. I then turn my attention to what needed it the most. I look at Eren to see if he's alright and see he was trying to wipe the blood that so happen to get on his face. But then the shit face had the audacity to talk.

"I came for a couple reasons and one was to get even... he's the reason I was going to prison... and I guess I'm going fucking back now" he hisses, which made me want to kill him right here right now but I can't, not now anyway. It's hard but I ignore him because if I even try to look back at him or even in his direction I'm going to want to break every bone in his body.

After that walk towards Eren, until I get right next to him which then he quickly pulls his pants up and quickly gets away from the corpses, his shirt ripped up and with blood stains. I get close to him as the policemen handcuff jean. I slowly take off his shirt which he sends me a confused yet still exhausted look, I then proceed to pull off my gray dress coat and cover him with it. I softly and gently wipe some excess tears from his eyes that I lovingly worship.

I promise Eren I will get him back for this shit and everything he did to you.

"Thank you Levi" he whispers as he takes a tight hold onto the jacket as he wraps it around him tightly. I grab the back of his head and press it to my chest. With that, he wraps his long thin arms around me.

"I'll be fucking back Eren! and when I do there will be hell to pay!" Jean yells before the policemen push him out the apartment door. I quickly turn my head to him about ready to rip him limb from limb but Eren clutching me harder calms me down and reminds me that I have to be here for him.

"Want to stay at my house again?" I ask in a low voice for his ears only. He nods, so after a bit of letting him regain his posture I walk and direct him to my car, I open the car door for him which gain me a small smile . I gently and carefully close the car door, trying to be as quietly as I can be even after a situation like that, anything really just to make Eren feel comfortable and safe. I then walk to the drivers side letting myself in softly, and once I got in I gave another quick glance at Eren who was looking down at his bruised wrists which made me internally boil but outside I kept my composure. During the car ride, I called Hanji once again. Knowing the fight we had wouldn't stop her from coming here. Crime is still a fucking crime so I told her to leave some forensics at the transport site but to bring some here as well as herself, so she was on her way. with the DNA of the corpse and the one guy still alive for questioning, we are a step closer closing in on Kenny.

The ride was silent but It doesn't take too long to get home.


	10. Please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi wonders why Eren isn't acting like a normal person would after a traumatizing experience like that. Once Levi found out the true reason, it put him on edge. Now Levi is determined to tell and hopefully show him what a real, true relationship is.

We walk in my house, I turn to look at him expecting to see sadness, depression or anger but no I didn't see any of that. What I saw in him was just tiredness not from exhaustion after a tragedy but for something like being tired from work or tired of exercising.

"Eren are you okay?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah I'm fine, I heal really fast so these cuts and bruises are nothing.." he says as he yawns.

"Alright that's good but I didn't necessarily mean that..." I explain carefully.

"Oh.. yeah I'm good"he replied quietly.

"Are you sure? I mean you just went through that how are you not traumatized or at least angry?" I ask coming closer to where he stood.

"I'm not angry, sad or anything like that, if anything I'm embarrassed that you and the cops had to see me like that......plus it wasn't the first time he forced me to do something sexual, it just scared me that these other guys were there" he whispers as he hugs himself. I stood there shocked, it took me a couple of seconds to even register what he said and think of what to say back.

"Eren do you even hear yourself why in the hell would you stay with someone like that, someone who beats you, makes you feel like shit and basically rapes you!" I yell not being able to control myself. He flinches and looks down to his feet.

"B-because" he stutters.

"Because what! I can't see any reason why you should or would even want to be in the same room as him!" I yell as I clutch my hands into fists.

"Because he is the only one who loves me dammit! Other people, I was with only cheat on me and use me! I mean he's the only one who didn't cheat and loved me, yeah if he gets drunk then he could get aggressive but if he's sober he's an alright guy even sweet sometimes!... Better than past relationships where they were mean to me all the time and not even stay true! If I don't have him the only other people that even find me attractive are like 50-year-old horny men who only think about fucking me alright! So sorry for staying with the best option out there!" he yelled out while bursting out into tears, I was surprised by the sudden outburst. the atmosphere got really heavy around us, and I hated that Eren had to go through this and feel this. I feel my hands clutch tighter which somehow helps me gain confidence for what I'm about to say.

"But have you ever stop and think about your happiness? Because if you were truly happy you wouldn't be acting like how you are now... Though I may not know a whole lot about relationships but, I know enough to know that, that relationship isn't a stable one. And that sure as hell ain't love Eren you need to find someone who truly loves you, who treats you like the amazing diamond that you are. Find someone who is willing to hold their baggage and yours, who is willing to go through hell and back for you... Someone who wakes up every day grateful to have you,.... who is willing to give up everything for you." once I started I couldn't stop myself, the words were just flying out of my mouth... I had no control of it.

As he quietly whimpers, I then realized that I didn't say that just for his sake I think that was me subconsciously stating what I'd do for him if he was mine.

"G-god I feel s-so dirty now" he sobs as he holds himself harder.

"I know Eren, I know," I say snapping out of it then rubbing his back once I moved closer.

"How do I e-even find someone like t-that" he whispers as he leans onto my chest. I wait for a moment to find the courage to say what I want to say.

"Sometimes you have to look right in front of you" I whisper to him. He looks up at me, we hold contact for a minute. Then he lets himself go and slowly slides his arms around my neck and pressed our foreheads together. we stay in this blissful position for what seems like an eternity, then he said some words that made my old heart pound.

"Levi.... don't let me keep this dirty feeling, please clean me" he whispers into my lips before he leans and pressed our lips together. I lay my hands on his curvy waist as he pushes our bodies together. At first, it was slow and sweet but after a bit, it got more heated. God, he tasted better than I thought, I don't think I will be willing to give him up anytime soon, never in fact. Though as much as I want to continue I can't. It took every part of my well being to pull away from him.

"Eren... I can't, we can't. I'd be taking advantage of you" I whisper but yet not taking my hands off his waist. He pulls me back to the kiss but after a while, he pulls back.

"You're not... I need this, I need you...If anything I needed you..." he admits as he lays our foreheads together, our lips barely touching each other. I could feel his wet cheeks against mine and his warm body against my cold one.

(DON'T READ CHILDREN!!) CLOSE UR EYES DON'T SEE THE SIN

"let's act like tomorrow doesn't exist." he purrs out while cupping my cheeks softly I let out a small growl, I couldn't take it anymore. With the kissing, touches and seductive whispers of his, it was too much for me to handle. I grabbed his legs and put them around my waist and I walked up the stairs and towards my room, the master bedroom. We kissed the whole way there the kiss heating up little by little. We finally get there and I slowly laid him down on my bed.

"Take me levi....you can have me" he whispers to my lips. I grind my hips causing him to moan.

"If you keep this up I won't be able to hold anything back" I whisper in his ear. He then looks at me with hooded eyes.

"Then don't... though I feel a bit like a slut to just go in have sex right after that incident... I don't care... I feel like I need this... I need you Levi, please fuck me" he breathes out as he runs his fingers through my hair and kisses me with passion.

"Don't ever say that you're a slut because you're not... and no-"I state as I pull away from his beautiful luscious lips. He then cocks his head to the side confused with a sad look in his eyes. "-I'm going to make love to you," I say as I return the kiss with equal passion.

Slowly clothes started to disappear, now it was only flesh rubbing with flesh. I turn and reached out for lube I had stored in the top drawer of my nightstand. Before I could coat my fingers Eren reaches for my hand and brings it towards his mouth and begins to suck on them. I watched him slowly coat them with his silva, he had me starstruck.

"Eren you are so intoxicating" I seductively whisper as he sucks on my fingers. He whimpers as he lets my hand go , I lightly drag them down his chest but lifted them up before they touched his member. His breath hitches as I lightly rub his hole with my index finger.

"Ah! Levi please" he whines while arching his back which causes his chest to press against mine. I then push my index finger in making him softly whimper.

"Are you ok my sweet?" I asked in a low voice. He nods as he lets out an adorable squeak and puts his arms around me then hides his face in the crook of my neck. Once he relaxed more I put the second digit in which made him moan as I started to coated my dick with lube.

"L-levi please I can't take it anymore I want you" he admits as he kisses my jaw line. I growl because I'm at my limit of holding back too. He was stretched enough from the earlier predicament so I push my erect member in slowly, earning loud moans from my angel he lets go of me and grips the bed sheets tightly. I missed the feeling of his embrace but seeing him whimpering and squirming from pleasure, that I caused was marvelous as well. I was thrusting slowly in and out as my pearl was moaning each time I did. We fit perfectly as one as if this was what it was meant to be like, I've always known it would it be.

"Eren you are so beautiful, truly an exquisite person" I whisper while I slowly move my face closer to his as I feel him clench around my member.

"Ah Levi!" he yells as I hit his prostate with a slow thrust. If felt amazing being devoured by Eren, his body selfishly taking me in I couldn't get enough of it. But I still couldn't shake the thought of him going through all that pain just to feel loved, I hated it.

"I hate to see you slowly damaging yourself trying to find someone who would be willing to kill for you Eren," I say as I take hold of one of his hands.

"I want you to know that Your flaws, mistakes, imperfections, your everything makes you all the more perfect." I quietly say to him. He looks at me with teary eyes.

"Oh Levi," he says as he cups my face.

"Your value is not determined by Jean or any other man. Let me show you how special you truly are" I whisper as I thrust a bit harder. He leans our faces together but yet lips not touching, we were breathing in each other's moans and looking into each other's eyes. I've always wanted Eren but with this taste of him, I want all of him to myself even more.

"Levi please, please" he pleads as he closes his eyes and pressed our foreheads together.

"Yes, Eren?" I ask with a thrust hitting his sweet spot making him moan towards my lips.

"Lie to me please" he moans again as he moves his hips with my thrusts.

"What do you mean?" I ask confused.

"Tell me that you love me, even if it's not true" he whimpers as a tears roll down his face.

"Eren I don't want to be friends anymore-," I say looking at him in his beautiful eyes. He then interrupts me and sheds more tears.

 

"Wait! No please Levi I'm sorry please don't leave me too" he cries as he covers his face. I gently grab his hands and move them away from him I grip them tightly and go in and kiss the tears away.

"You didn't let me finish my sweet, I said I wanted to end our friendship because I want us to become something much more, what do you say to becoming lovers instead?" I ask before I go down towards his neck and start to kiss and suck making sure to leave marks. he was silent for a bit, which made a terrible feeling in my chest, and me thinking he would be repelled by the question.

"Oh Levi, are you sure you want someone like me?" he mumbles as he wraps his arms around my neck with tears still falling from his eyes.

"We both have dark paths Eren, that's just another reason why we are perfect for each other. I want you and only you, you might not see it but every time I look in your eyes I see a paradise of what we could be Eren...i'll show you how to love yourself," I give his chest a kiss.

"I will treat you the way you deserve to be treated, I can make you feel like the angel you truly are, the perfect jewel.." I kiss up his chest and up his neck to his jaw.

"I will put you first before anything else in life. Only if you want to that is" I say as he lets my hands go and pulls me into a kiss and wraps his arms and legs around me. Our tongues dance for a bit feeling like this is what it was created for.

"I know it's fast, and I'm not trying to pressure you, but Eren you got me going insane," I say between kisses.

"Oh god yes, Levi" is all he said before he pressed our lips together once again. After that, I started to leave a trail of kisses around his face and neck.

"Let's finish where we left off, my bien-aimé(beloved)," I say as I thrust into him, his hands grip my shoulders as he lets out a shaky moan.

"Ah! Yes! Levi" he shouts as he digs his nails into my back. I continued to thrust into his sweet spot each time until I feel a nice sensation in my stomach. I look at Eren as he is panting with his eyes shut tight. I kiss him as I quicken my pace and getting closer. I can tell he is really close because he starts to scratch my back and his panting started to get louder and faster.

"Ah ah ah ah! L-levi I'm gonna-! AH!" he yells as he moans his orgasm out while arching his back, as his semen covered both of our chests. I keep thrusting as I'm coming close to my end as well.

"L-levi please cum in me, I w-want you to fill me" mumbled out. That's what pushed me over the edge with one last thrust I filled Eren with a low groan and him a small moan. I then pull out and lay beside him as we both catch our breaths. After a couple of minutes, I get up and go to the bathroom to receive a wet cloth to clean the both of us up and come back to a cute sleeping Eren. I grabbed one of my t-shirts I usually use to sleep and put it on Eren to cover him while he sleeps I pull on my boxers so I'm not naked either. I stood up and gazed my eyes over him, from all the different things I've seen Eren wear this is the by far my favorite. For instance like skin tight things when he is performing at wings of freedom, to where he wore everyday clothes that made him look like an innocent angel, to even when he dressed in that video in all black with a black leather jacket. Even though in that video the brat got all touchy feely with some bitch, but I can't deny he did look sexy as hell. But this, him sleeping in my bed tired from our moments of intimacy, covered in my marks of possession, and wearing my shirt. This is something I want to see Eren wear often if not every day.

I lay down next to him and pull the covers over us, I then grabbed Eren and pulled him closer to me. He smiled with his eyes still closed as he wrapped his arms around me. I kissed his forehead and whispered a soft 'goodnight'. It didn't take long until Eren fell back to sleep still attached to me. Though as much as I tried I couldn't sleep. I wasn't really sure why until I looked at my baby boy again then finally realized. There isn't anything a dream could offer me because finally life, reality, was better than anything my brain could come up with to make me any happier.


	11. Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi goes and makes a deal with some unusual faces.

I woke up to a face full of coconut scented hair. I open my eyes and sit up to see my dear Eren sleeping peacefully. I pressed kisses on each one of his closed eyelids, he then giggled.

"Pretending you were asleep huh? what a sneaky little boy you are." I say as I run my fingers through his brown locks.

"Ha maybe...Can we stay in bed for longer please?" he sweetly asked as he rubbed his eyes like a tired child.

"I wish I could darling but I need to go to work" I mention as I give him a quick peck. A blush covers his cheeks by the nickname. I stand up and go towards my closet to pick out what I should wear for the day.

"Um, Levi?" I hear Eren say as he gets up and walks towards the closet also.

"yes, Eren?" I ask as I turn to him with only my boxers on. I must say I really enjoyed what I laid my eyes on, I saw Eren standing there with just my shirt on him. It fit real nicely with his feminine figure not to mention the trail of hickeys all over his neck.It brought me pleasure seeing my beautiful boy like this.

"I-is it alright if I stay here today....T-till you come back, that is?" he asked while leaning on the door frame to my walk-in closet. Can I take him now again? If anything can I just marry him now? I mean might as well right? I walk over to him and wrap my arms around his thin waist. Eren then proceeds to wrap his slender arms around my neck.

"Of course, my pearl stay as long as you want. You should rest anyways I'm sure your hips hurt," I say as I press my lips against his jaw line.

"Thank you, Levi," he says as he yawns.

"Anything for you Eren" I reply as I rub his back. After a bit, he looks up to me.

"May I ask you something Levi?" he asks as scratching my undercut from the back of my head.

"Go ahead,"I reply.

"I don't want to hope for something that isn't there or.. I mean I don't want to expect something that isn't going to happen um..... -" he takes a big breath and sighs. "-What I am trying to say is... did you really mean it when you said we should be together...as lovers?" he asks with a worry expression.

"I really meant it Eren I truly feel I could make you the happiest, but it is all up to you," I say as I put my face in the crook of his neck and inhale his sweet smell with a slight scent of me mixed with it.

"I really want to... but I don't want to get hurt again" he whispers as he tightens his arms around my neck. I then remove myself from his neck and look at him in his eyes.

"Ma douce (my sweet) Eren god knows that I would never even think about hurting you. If you are with me you wouldn't even have to worry about me having eyes for someone else or worry if I would ever force you into things that you don't want to do. Fuck Eren I am willing to give you every single inch of me and I swear I will be faithful 100% you can have my everything.... But in exchange, I want the same in return from you" I explain as I leaned our foreheads together while still staring into his eyes.

"Alright, Levi if you promise me that then... I'm all yours" he whispered to my lips.

"You're mine and only mine then okay? I don't like to share." I also whisper.

"Of course Levi, I'm sorry for asking this of you but can we... Go slow maybe? I mean -" he didn't get to finish.

"Of course Eren," I say understandingly. 

He gives me a sincere smile then a quick peck before he walks back to my bed and lays down. I picked my clothes out, took a quick shower and finished my morning routine. As I walked out of the bathroom to see Eren looking at me with a smile.

"Yes, Eren?" I ask smirking from his staring.

"I met you for a reason didn't I," he said more of a statement than a question still smiling.

"I hope so" I hear him also say as I walk up towards him.

"I believe so.... I want to make you the happiest boy in the world Eren, to treat you how you deserve to be treated, but sadly right now I have to go to work. Don't be a brat and make a mess ok?" I explain as I give his forehead a quick kiss.

"Have a good day! I'll be right here in the same spot you left me in." he giggles. That sweet sound is my second favorite sound in the world, my first of course him moaning my name but that's beside the point.

"Be a good boy Eren and I might just come home with a reward in stored for you" I seductively whisper in his ear before I kissed it. Which earned a small squeak from him.

"Goodbye Levi," he says as I start heading to the bedroom door.  
"Goodbye, my sweet" I say yet still not needing to turn back to know he was blushing.

I soon leave the house feeling good knowing my darling was safe. Though I don't have to go to work until later, 2 more hours to be exact. I decided to give California State Prison a little visit. It didn't take too long to get there. Of course entering with the prisoners were easy, my FBI badge as the ticket.

I walked out to what seemed like the weightlifting area of the fenced in yard they had. All the inmates were staring at me and the police guards that were protecting me.

"Alright you guys, come over I want to make a deal," I say gesturing my hands for them to come and huddle with me. I noticed most were hesitant with the guards next to me with weapons in their hands. I then motioned the guards to leave us alone and to just watch from afar. After that, they all came in easier.

"ok, now that I have your attention I want to propose a deal," I say to everybody at the weight lifting area. I also noticed most had the same looking tattoos, which I assume means they are in the same gang? Whatever doesn't matter as long as they do what they are told.

"A'ight what kind of deal" I hear one of them ask.

"Well there is a new inmate here by jean Kirstein, now I have a deep hatred towards him so I want you to make his life a living hell. He raped and beat someone very dear to me, they were young too. I want you to make him want to die, but I don't want you to kill him...no, no I want him to do that himself." I explained as they all listened carefully.

"I'll talk to the guards so they will look the other way" I also say to them.

"what is it in for us," the same one asked once I was done.

"Well, what is it you want? It can't be any kind of weapons obviously, or individual things because I don't really have time for that." I ask curiously. They all started to whisper and deciding what they wanted as a group. While I did I counted each of them and it was 18 guys huddled here, should be enough I mentally remark. I also tried to memorize their faces to know who to give the rewards to.

"Aright we want cigs and porn mags, 100 both." once again the same guy said. He must have been the leader or something. They probably think it's a lot but honestly, I have money to blow so I couldn't care less.

"Alright I will get them for you guys, but you guys better pull your fucking part or I will give it to somebody who will." I spit.

"We'll get the job done" the same man states.

"Why don't you just do it yourself?" a different one asked.

"Shut the fuck up doobie," another said while hitting him in the back of the head.

"Yeah, doobie! What do you not want the fucking cigs and porn mags or what?" another hissed.

"My bad ghost damn," he said pushing the guy back.

"Whatever I'll be back with the stuff in a month, he better be to the point of wanting to jump off a damn bridge" I spit as I turn and walk towards the guards to give them the information. unfortunately the 'nicknamed men were fucking idiots but hopefully, they get it done. After everyone agreeing I went to different stores like gas stations and liquor stores close by to buy as much as I could to get as much over with, with the little time I have left before I have to go to work. Once it was time to go to work I had 65 different packets of cigarettes and 32 porn magazines. it's going to be harder to get porn magazines become some places don't sell them or they only have a couple of them. I'll get the rest later, I had enough weird looks for today.

I soon get to work and to my office not tired for once. Maybe from actually getting a good rest last night, I have to thank Eren for that. Hanji came in my office not too long after I did.

"Do you by any chance know how Eren's doing?" she asked as she dropped some papers on my desk.

"He's doing great actually," I say smirking.

"How do you know?" she asked suspiciously with her head cocked to the side.

"Well he was smiling when I left him at my house in my bed, so I think that's a sign of him being happy" I smirked again as I began looking through the papers.

"Holy shit..." she whispered.

"Hanji i-" I was interrupted.

"Did you force him?" she harshly asked

"What the hell?! No, it was all consensual" I spit. Her eyes went wide as she stared at me. From the years knowing her I knew she was getting excited. I could basically feel the energy bursting off of her.

"I NEED TO KNOW EVERYTHING- HOLY SHIT DID YOU TWO FUCK? DOES HE LIKE YOU- OHHH LEVI YOU GUYS ARE GOING TO GET MARRIED! CAN I BE EREN'S MAID OF HONOR! WAIT WHO TOPS?" she started yelling and I had to throw a water bottle at her face to make her shut up.

"Hanji shut the fuck up, or if anything scream a little louder I don't think people in china heard you! And what happened to you wanting me to leave Eren alone? What about 'what if he's not as good as he seems?'" I spit as I grabbed the papers and put them in the folder to check later.

"Yeah but that was when you were acting like a psychopath, and I thought you were going to force Eren to be with you, and you know, be a bit yandere.... But if Erens happy to be in a relationship with you that's fantastic!! My ship sailed! I need to call the bae petra!!" she said radiating happiness.

"Yandere, ship, bae?" I asked confused.

"An old man like you wouldn't know" she giggles as she runs out the door barely dodging the pen I threw at her.


	12. Serenity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some nice time spent with the lovebirds and an annoying guest. But nonetheless, it all good times.....for now.

I checked the clock and It was around the time when I should start to clean up and go home, so I turn my computer off and organize everything for tomorrow. I just needed to do one last thing before I go home to my beautiful baby boy. I grab my suitcase and head to the agents, out of the variety I pick one of the most loyal to me well from who's left in here anyway. I walk up to agent jinn and proceed to ask him to do a favor for me.

"Hello, agent I need you to research someone for me" I explain with a serious face.

"Of course director, who will that be?" he asked switching his attention from his computer to me.

"A women by the name Mina Carolina,"I say as I put down a photo of her that I printed out earlier.

"Yes director, what is she being accused of?" he asked with his head cocked to the side.

"Do not worry about that right now, what you need to do is to get me all information on her," I state in the best calm voice I can think of.

"Yes director sir, I'll try to get it done as soon as possible" he responds quickly before starting on the assignment. I just hum as I turn around and started to head out. But of course like I said before the world hates me so Hanji follows me to the parking lot. I finally got annoyed and turned around sharply.

"What do you want shit glasses!" I spit furiously.

"Well... I wanted to see how Eren's been doing and something tells me he still might be at your house" she grumbles lowly.

"And who the hell said you can see him" I hiss.

"Stop being an angry little dwarf, I actually talk to him on the phone a couple of days ago and I mentioned how I would really like to see how he is holding up and he seem to happily agree, " she said confidently with her hand on her hip.

"And why didn't I know about this? Fuck fine whatever let me just ask him if he wants to see you right now" I sigh as I pull out my phone and call Eren. the long rings just added to my already thin patience, but It didn't take too long for him to answer.

"Umm hello?" he asks with that soothing voice of his.

"Hello my sweet it's me I just wanted to ask something real quick," I say gently.

"Oh hey Levi! I don't remember giving you my number- have I called you befor- I'm stupid I had to give it in the interrogation room..... sorry for mumbling, but what is it you wanted to ask?" he says. I didn't have to see him to know his cheeks were red from being embarrassed.

"Don't worry darling I found it adorable" I reassure him, which earned me a cute giggle. But the beautiful sound was ruined by Hanji.

"Woah my sweet, darling? holy shit" she gasped in surprise as she tried to put her ear against the other side of the phone trying to hear the conversation. I send her a glare and pushed her roughly before I put my attention on my phone.

"L-Levi who was that?" he questioned sadly, it only took a second for me to realize why Eren switched moods so quickly.

"Oh ma douce(my sweet) Eren, I am just with Hanji and she mentioned about planning to visit you, and I wanted to make sure it was alright with you" I reply.

"Oh ok! Yeah as long as it's alright for her to come over....was that french again?" he cutely asked.

"Yes it was, and anything you want Eren and I'll make it happen," I say while continuing to walk to my car with Hanji close behind.

"yay ! I'll make food for the three of us then... is it okay for me to cook here Levi?- I mean I already cooked breakfast before without asking-I'm sorry I should've asked- gosh I'm sor-" he kept babbling before I interrupted him.

"You're so precious Eren, it's perfectly fine and of course you can just make sure to clean up once you're done" I explained with a very small smile on my face.

"Okay I'll start cooking right away!" he responds happily.

"Ok bye Eren I'll see you in a bit, be careful," I say.

"I will, see you two soon!" he excitedly replies before he hung up. I then take out my keys and unlock the car and open the driver's side but then quickly stop. I expected Hanji to race to the car because she just heard all of that but once I turned to her she was just standing there.

"Hanji are you coming?-" I was interrupted.

"Who are you and what did you do to Levi," she said in a serious voice. which is really out of character for her so I was confused for a quick second.

"Hanji what are you talking abou-" I again couldn't finish my sentence.

"SINCE WHEN DID YOU HAVE FUCKING FEELINGS?! AND DID I SEE A SMILE! IS THE WORLD FINALLY ENDING?YOU GUYS ARE FUCKING GOALS" she yells as she runs around the car to the passenger's side. I can already feel the regret coming.

"Shut the fuck up, you sound like some delusional school girl" I spit as I also get in the car.

"I can help what I am inside," she says in a serious tone again. I take a moment to actually process that she was actually serious.

 

"You're a fucking lunatic" I respond while shaking my head.

After a bit, we get to a small flower shop I wanted to stop by to pick up some flowers. I got out of my car and quickly went in trying to be as quick as possible that I can so I don't keep my baby boy waiting. After looking around my eyes fell on the perfect flowers. It was the same feeling when I first saw Eren, that odd feeling of satisfaction when you see something so flawless, so amazing so... perfect. Yes, that's what these flowers were perfect. when I look at it, it's screaming Eren, like if it was made for specifically for him. the teal in the flowers that resembles so much to his eyes, and the red roses of the romance that he and I share and the white for.. innocence? purity? who fucken knows but all I know that this the perfect flowers for Eren. 

"So are you gonna buy them or nah? because I don't want to be here all day waiting here watching you stare at flowers all day" Hanji asked from behind me. which caused me to quickly turn my head.

"Why the hell did you get out of the car I told you to stay in there?" I grunted.

"Well, my human curiosity got the best of me and wanted to see what you were up to. Now I see you are trying to buy Eren flowers, which is really cute by the way but I'm starting to get hungry." she babbles, I just roll my eyes as I picked up the flowers and walked towards the cashier lady. when she saw me walking up I noticed her fixing up her appearance and putting on a large smile. she looked a bit younger than me, long ginger hair , pale skin, and really light blue eyes. she would probably be really attractive to other people but to me she was not. but then again Eren has been the only person I have ever been attracted to.

"Hello sir did you find everything you needed," she said in a flirtatious manner while wrapping her finger in her hair. my eye twitched in annoyance.

"Yes, I did actually," I say as I lay the flowers gently on the desk.

"These flowers wouldn't for a wife now would it? because I don't see a ring on that finger," she said looking at me up and down. I felt revolted.

"Actually I am getting this for my significant other -" she didn't let me finish.

"Oh I see now, you're not wearing your ring because you want to stray .... you maybe want to commit adultery" she winked at me as she laid her hand on mine. I quickly retracted my hand and slapped 2 twenty dollar bills.

"You're disgusting" I spit as pick up the flowers and leave.

"Pshh! you're missing out!" she said with her hand on her hips.

"From what I can see I ain't missing much" I quickly let out before I left out the door with a mouth agape Hanji right behind. 

~~~~~~~~~

We finally get to my house, I get out of the car and towards my front door with Hanji right behind me.

"That's cute that we actually stopped to get him flowers. I would've never thought you, Levi Ackerman would ever get anyone flowe-"

"Shut up," I say as I open the door to only be welcomed by a delicious smell. My mind was soon taken away from the smell by a sweet voice.

"Ah, you guys are here! The food just finished, let me get us our plates" he says when he popped out of the kitchen.

"Eren wait," I say as I walk up to him.

"Uh yes?" he asked turning back to me.

"I wanted to give these flowers to you. Sorry, I couldn't find any to match your beauty, but then again I don't think anything can. but maybe this is close enough." I explain as I give them to him. once he takes it I wrap my arms around his waist. He then proceeds to smell them with a sincere smile.

"Gosh Levi these flowers are gorgeous, thank you so much," he says as he wraps his arms around my neck with flowers still in hand.

"Anything for you L'ange (angel)" I say before I lean in for a slow kiss.

Every time we kiss I feel the electricity again since the first time I saw him. My chest feels like it's going to explode from how fast my heart is beating. I can see where people can get so fucking depressed from a heartbreak. I mean I don't know what I'm feeling but It is frightening how easy Eren got to my heart and took over control of it. It's like he has the power to completely demolish it into trillion pieces, it makes me feel so vulnerable to the amount of power he has over me. But the most frightening part is that I'm actually am willing to trust him and hand him my heart and soul as if I owed it to him, and frankly I wouldn't have it any other way.

We kissed passionately as he ran his fingers through my hair. But we pulled away soon after, and he looked at me with caring eyes.

"Wow, Levi... I-I think I-" he was interrupted by a sigh coming from behind me. We both look over to see Hanji just staring at us with a huge smile.

"Oh don't mind me, keep going... pretend I'm not even here," she says as she breaths heavily. Eren face gets all red, he then hides it by putting his face against my chest. I give him a kiss on the top of his head before I gave Hanji a death glare.  
"I-i'm going to get us our food I'll be back," he said quickly before he ran back to the kitchen. Once he was gone I walked over to Hanji and hit her in the back of the head.

"Stupid shit glasses, he was finally opening up to me, and you fucking ruined it" I angrily whisper.

"Sorry it was just so captivating to watch you guys, you two look so absolute together, " she says with a slight smile. I would be considered a liar if I said that didn't get my heart pumping again, but I would never let her know that.

"Tsk lets just go to the table and wait for Eren to join us with the food," I say as I walk to the dining room.

Not too long after Hanji and I settle down Eren comes with our food on a tray. It was chicken alfredo with a side of salad, it truly looked very delectable.

"Wow, Eren did you make this yourself!" Hanji gasp once she laid her eyes on our dinner.

"Yes I did, hope you guys like it," he said while gripping his shirt in a nervous way.

"If it tastes just as good as it looks and smells I'll love it," Hanji said before she dug in.

"Thank you Eren for cooking this lovely dinner" I thank him as I pick up the fork Eren passed me and Hanji.

"Oh it's the least I can do," he said blushing as he took a seat next to me. I reach over and grip his hand while we eat.

The rest of the dinner was Hanji asking how Eren was doing and other questions, and me just giving glares or hissing at Hanji to calm down when she either called Eren cute or asked something too personal. Other than that Eren had fun talking to her, I think her hyper energy and optimistic attitude really helped him because he ha a smile on his face for the rest of the night. I asked him to stay over again tonight because it was already late and he still had his house in a complete mess, we agreed to go over early tomorrow and clean it up together.


	13. Honesty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This fic still exist? my bad you guys.
> 
> Some honesty (like only a bit) some funny bits.  
> Confessing and questions.   
> and finally calmness....
> 
> For now

I woke up with Eren wrapped around me and his head in the crook of my neck. Pleased with the position I squeeze my arms that are around him a bit tighter. I then begin to leave a trail of kisses starting from his jaw all the way down his neck. He woke up from my quick pecks and started to give them back.

"Good morning Levi" he mumbles as he stretches with a smile.

"Good morning Eren" I respond as I lay my eyes on him.

He had another one of my t-shirts on, not meaning we had sex no. he just wanted something more comfortable to sleep in. the light coming through the curtains brings a shine not only to his golden skin but to his unique eyes, even though they are droopy from sleep they were still the most beautiful. His tired smile made a faint sight of his dimples, and his normally messy hair was even messier, which brought out his innocence in my eyes.

"What are you looking at," he said in a teasing manner, yet still holding his loopy smile.  
"An exotic jewel" I respond as I push some hair out of his eyes. He stared at me for a second before his face got all red, he then covered it with his hands as he curled up into a ball. I let out a chuckle as I brought him closer to me.

"Well, darling we have to get up and head to your house and clean before I have to go to work. And you to school" I say as I threw the covers off of us both. Which caused us to both get up, I walk to my closet grabbing clothes for me and Eren to wear, hell no I'm not gonna let him wear the same outfit that he had yesterday. Luckily my clothes had fitted him, he wore gray Nike skinny sweats and a plain white shirt. I couldn't think of anything Eren would look bad in, he looked astonishing. I just had a short black trench coat over my black suit. Though I'm sure he liked it by the way he was looking at me.

"Yes, darling?" I tease.

"Oh um... nothing sorry," he said while turning trying to hide his blush.

"Come Eren, we need to get going I have some cleaning products in my closet downstairs." as I change the subject with a smirk as I put my hand on his lower back halfway on his ass. Which caused him to blush even more.

"Okay let's go," he said as he grabs my hand and pulls me downstairs. His small, warm and soft hands felt nice against my large and cool one. We got to the closet and pulled out a lot of cleaning supplies, taking to them to my black 2016 Audi r8. I always liked that one the most, it's why I use it the most, obvious-fucking-ly. It's one out of the four cars I own. I own a 2010 Bugatti Veyron which I also like, a 2015 jaguar F-TYPE, and my second favorite my 2014 Tesla Model S. might as well take my kidneys and lungs for how much they cost, but then again I don't want to be driving a piece of trash car

. Eren was in front of me when I opened the trunk with my remote key, so he opened it up to put the supplies he had in his hands. But before he did he gave the trunk a weird look, or to whatever was in it.

"uh Levi I don't think the supplies will fit with this stuff..um...in here," He said looking everywhere else but at me.  
"What stuff?" I ask as I go up and looked inside. Once I did I mentally curse myself for forgetting that I put the cigarettes and porn magazines in here. I placed the cleaning supplies from my hands on the floor as grabbed the two boxes of mags and cigarettes from the trunk and put them into my tesla's trunk. I walk back and pick up my supplies.

"Look Eren those ar-" he didn't let me finish.

"It's okay Hevi that's your business it's none of mine," he said while putting the cleaning supplies in.

"No those are not mine, I'm dealing with gang members back at the FBI building and the only way to get them to talk is by bribing them with those things. I'm not into women and I do not smoke." I sorta lie so he doesn't know it's for men at a prison that are trying to give his ex-boyfriend hell.

"Pfft you are not gonna get them to talk with just those," he says as he walks back to the tesla's trunk. He opens it with my keys he grabbed from me and looked through them.

"Look you only have pure playboy, no you need different kinds like "Asian fever" and "score" for young looking girls, throw some latina girls in there too. Look at this Levi you have three of the same issue no, you need more variety and you need-" he stopped once he noticed my surprised/confused look.

"Oh ha... I use to sell porn magazines with my friend Connie to buy alcohol our freshmen year in college to high school kids and old men at bars... don't judge me," he said with a pout and crossed arms but with rosy cheeks. I could help but chuckle, but then I got an unusual feeling.

"Well did you, you know... use them for your own pleasure?" I ask with my own arms crossed in a teasing way. The question automatically made Eren's face flush red.

"I-I mean I'm a guy who plays for both sides... when you are around boxes of porn magazines you get horny sometimes!" he said looking at his feet with his arms still crossed.

"So what you are saying is you did.. how unprofessional of you." I tease again.

"Oh shush!" he said walking back to the Audi. I chuckle walking back but still feeling a bit of jealousy, I mean it was before he met me but still. Wait...That would explain why in his music video there was a female instead of a male. Just thinking about him with her get's me in a bad mood, I quickly closed the tesla's trunk and put the rest of the of the cleaning supplies in my Audi's trunk.

We both got in my car after I pulled out of my driveway and put my car in drive Eren snaked his soft hand into mine, which quickly brightened my mood. But during our drive, I remembered something that bothered me ever since I first laid eyes on my precious pearl.

"Hey, chéri (darling) ?" I ask grabbing his attention.

"Yes, gut aussehend (good looking)?" Eren responds.

"What?" I ask

"Well if you are gonna say sweet things in french I'll say sweet things in german.... Well, I hope you are saying sweet things anyways.." he explains which causes me to chuckle again.

"Of course gorgeous, but I wanted to ask something of you... if you don't mind that is," say as I take a sharp turn that needed both my hands.

"Sure Levi What is it?" he asked with rosy cheeks.

"So in the robbery case I had to look up your information and, I noticed that in your occupations you worked at a place called "wings of freedom" and Hanji informed me that it's some gay bar or whatever. I didn't think much of it at the time but now that we are dating.... I don't really feel completely comfortable with it. I was wondering if you could by chance stop working there?" I ask as I turn to look at him for the last part grabbing hold of his hand once again.

"I don't know Levi, the pay was really good there,"- he said look away from me -"no I'm just kidding, of course, Levi" he responded with a giggle while leaning over giving me a kiss on the cheek.  
"You've done so much for me... That job doesn't mean anything so if you don't like it, I won't work there," he whispers as he gave me another kiss.

"Thank you Eren, but You keep saying things like that...like you owe me something... you know you don't owe me right?" I question as I gave his hand a squeeze.

"It's just you saved me so many times in so many ways, I feel like I can never repay you enough," he says as he hugs my arm lovingly.

"Eren... you're not only with me because you feel like you owe it to me... Do you?" I ask feeling afraid of what the answer could be. I hope not because I care about him too much to let him go. I don't want there to be a day where he wakes up and realize he feels nothing for me.

Am I even sane enough let him go?

My thoughts got filled with thoughts of Eren not wanting to be with me anymore... was making me nervous. What snapped me out of it was him actually grabbing my face and making it turn to face him at a red light.

"No, Levi! What I feel for you is so strong, you are the first one to actually care about me and make me feel like I'm important. I-i just want to show you how much I appreciate you. I just want to affect your life like how much you affected mine." He says with his eyes closed and his lips almost against mine. His words got to me, making my heart skip a beat. I lean in the extra half centimeter and kissed him passionately.

"My sweet you already have," I say as I kiss him again.

"Levi I-i think I-" he was interrupted by honking and yelling, which made me pull back and stepped on it because the light was green for who knows how long. I look back at Eren to see him covering his tomato face. What was he gonna say? I'm not sure but he was embarrassed so I'm not gonna force him to finish. I reached over and grabbed one of his hands and intertwined his fingers with mine. I then raised it up to give the back of his hand a sweet kiss. After that, he just leaned on my shoulder nuzzling his face into it.


	14. Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Burning the past

We enter his house and were welcomed with a somewhat clean apartment. We were both surprised as we walked in with cleaning supplies in our hands.

“I guess Hanji and the crew cleaned it a bit before they left,” I observed as I walk to the living room.

“We should thank her later,” he says sadly. I notice him walk over to the living room wall. I see him take down a framed photo from it. I walk towards him as I wrapped my arms around his waist, which he then leans onto me, I look over his shoulder to see him holding a framed photo of him and Jean at a Christmas party from what it looked liked. I was about to say something but then I quickly noticed Eren's falling tears.

“Eren?” I ask as I let go of him and stand in front of him.

“This is the last happy Christmas party we had before he became an alcoholic. Whenever I tried to tell him to get help-p he would start a fight by yelling and slamming doors then leaving for the night, before I was too in love with him to even think he would do or did anything wrong… But now that I look back I was a damn idiot! A f-fucking fool…” He says as he rips his eyes from the photo and looked up at the ceiling trying to keep his tears at bay but failing.

“ oh my dear Eren,” I say as I caress his face with one hand and wipe away his tears away with the other. I take the frame out from his hands and take the photo out of it.

“He's gone now, don't cry” I softly let out. “Now you have me princess and I will always take care of you and care about you more than I would about myself. You have got me prisoner to your every whim. All I want to do now is to shower you with expensive gifts and affection. I just want to take you everywhere wearing what I bought you and show off to the world that you are mine and mine alone” I say as I kiss his tears away. I turn around a put the empty frame back on the wall with the photo still in my hand. I look back at him as I rub any excess tears that had fallen down. My eyes then fell in his eyes and wow... the red from the puffiness had brought out the unique color even more.

“Even when you're crying, you're so damn beautiful Eren. Truly breathtaking” I state as I stare deep into his eyes.

“What did I do to Deserve you, Levi?” He whimpers as he raises his arms and wrapped them around my neck. I leaned into the touch holding him tightly.

“It’s funny I think that same thing but about you Eren,” I reply honestly. As I lay a kiss on his forehead, he lets a quiet hum.

“Wait… princess?” he asks with an eyebrow raised in a questioning manner.

“Yes you’re my beautiful princess,” I say as I kiss along his jaw as his face turn a dark shade of red.

“W-well last time I check I don’t wear dresses!” he stutters out.

“Well you should my sweet, you would look absolutely breathtaking” I chuckle as I let go of him knowing I should stop teasing him before his face stays permanently red. I walk towards his kitchen looking through the drawers. After he finished with his blushing he caught up to me.

“What are you looking for?” he asks as he watches me look through his kitchen.

“Do you have a kitchen lighter?” I ask as I stop looking and turn to him.

“No, but I have normal lighters… wait here” he says before he dashes off. After a couple of seconds, he comes back with what looks like 6 lighters in his hands.

“Here, open,” he says as he opens his hands for me to grab them.

“...why do you have these? Do you smoke?” I ask as the thought of Eren suffering from lung cancer invades my mind.

“No I don’t but jean does…. We always buy a good amount of them because he always loses them,” he explained while staring at the floor sadly as if he was avoiding my eyes. I grab the back of his head and lean it closer to me so that I could give it a quick kiss.

“On the topic of jean….. Here light this” I say as I grab five of the lighters out of his hand, so now he only has one as I put the rest aside. He looks at me in confusion the sees me holding the photo of him and jean in the Christmas party over his trash can. He then widens his eyes at me.

“I know I'm asking you to do something difficult … and trust me I’m no Psychiatrist, therapist or whatever. But you should burn this, and feel like you are burning all the bad memories that jean has caused. I just don’t want him to damage you anymore then he already has…I think that if you burn this will help you slowly move on… no one should go through the things he put you through” I explain to him gently knowing I'm walking on a very sensitive subject. He just looks at the photo instead of saying anything.

“Eren I know it’s-”

“I should burn it...I know I should but it’s just so fucking hard you know?... I know he put me through bad things but, but There were good times as well… I loved him… so so much I just can’t find the strength to do it… I haven’t even officially broke up with him... to him” he said as tears started to fall from his eyes.

This fucking pain I feel in my chest… I fucking dread it. Hate it with a fucking passion. This must be what true jealousy feels like. I hate that Eren is crying over that piece of shit of a human. He shouldn’t feel anything for him... After all the shit he did?! Why Eren!? He doesn’t deserve you! He doesn’t deserve your tears! He doesn’t deserve your… love. Why do you love him so much Eren?... I don’t get it … can’t you see I can treat you better… why are you holding on him… it fucking hurts me that you love him…

why can’t you just…

why can’t you…

love me?

No, I'm being selfish. Eren still doesn’t know how well I'm going to take care of him yet. He doesn’t know what a true relationship feels like, so it’s my job to show him. I’m going to treat you so good my beloved you can’t even imagine. But now I know how it feels like… the things all people, books and movies talk about…at first I just though it was pure bullshit, you know? anything to make a profit from hormonal teens to bye but I see it now... about how it hurts to see someone you want… want someone else.

That doesn’t matter right now, what matters right now is being here for Eren and-

“But fuck him” is all Eren says as he lifts his arm while lighting the lighter and put it right under the bottom corner, so the corner that was farthest from my hand caught on fire. I just stood there dumbfounded staring at the photo that was currently on fire in my hand. I quickly snapped out of it and quickly shook the photo so the fire could die out before it touched my hand. After that, I just let the small corner that remained into the trash bin. Once that last piece drop, Eren quickly latched himself onto me tightly.

“I’m trusting you levi..please treat me right.” he whispered into my ear.

“I will Eren I promise, I will. You know what, I'll cut some of my day at work off once you get out of class text me so I can go and pick you up. Today is all about me spoiling you darling, so look forward to being treated like a real princess today.” I say as I hold on tightly onto him with one hand on his upper back and one almost on his ass.

“W-what are we going to do today?” he asked with his face basically the same shade as a rose.

“Well, first you are going to throw every piece of clothing you have because we are going to go out and buy you a whole new wardrobe. I want you to walk around all over wearing and flaunting everything that I'm going to buy you… so that everyone knows you belong to me now.” I seductively whisper almost touching his lips with my own.

“Levi you don’t have to” he whispers back.

“I know, but I want to” I breathe out before I go in and kiss him gently but passionately. After a minute or two of the gentle moving of lips, he pulls back to breathe. Once he actually catches his breath he replies to me.

“You should go to work now,” he says while breathing in, which causes me to smirk.

“I'm going to drive you to school,” I say tilting my head confused.

“No you need to work, I still don’t have class until another hour. Plus I still need to throw out ‘every piece of clothing’ I have. Go to work I'll just drive there with my car… wait you want to pick me up tho...i’ll just leave it there then...no I don’t trust that….oh! I’ll just take the public bus! Yeah, I'll do that- oh um sorry for babbling” he says embarrassedly.

“Nonsense I find your ‘thinking out loud’ thing quite adorable. But I don’t feel comfortable you taking the public bus. Who knows what can happen there. It’s filthy” I say with a disgusted voice.

“Shush it’s fine it’s not like I'm going to contract HIV by going on a bus, plus you have to get to work on time since you’re gonna leave early.” he said crossing his arm.

“But Eren-”

“Get out of here Levi, ha, go to work, ” he says as he grabs a lighter and throws it gently at me. We both watch how the lighter hits me in the chest and falls to the floor without me flinching. Which causes us both to chuckle.

“No, but really let me dr-”

“I have about five more lighters here don’t make me throw them,” he said while laughing. Him laughing again made my heart flutter, seeing him happy really brings me at ease again.

“You can be such a brat at times huh, Alright then… be careful and text me when you get on the bus and off so I know that you are safe. Be ready baby I’m going to pamper you so much today” I say as I’m heading to the door.

"see you soon" he lets out with a soft smile.

“Be careful princess!” is all I was able to call out from the door before another lighter was thrown from a red-faced Eren.


	15. Texts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know... I'm so close to deleting this whole doc honestly. ://////

I got to work pretty satisfied and well rested thanks to eren. But of course my mood had to be ruined by a certain someone.

“Leviiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!” i hear her running from behind me. Once I hear her steps come closer I start to speed walk faster trying to get to my office before she catches up. Honestly I don’t know why I try, the woman wouldn’t let a fucken door stop her from bugging me. Maybe still try Running away and getting a new identity in an unknown country far away from here but then again this is Hanji were talking about, I wouldn't think that’d stop her. she’d find me eventually. As I step into my office I can hear her footsteps coming closer and closer I Turned around and close the door and tried to lock it. I tried to be quick but she was quicker to slide in before I had the chance to close it. So she just ran to the chair that was next to my desk.

“Goddamit hanji what the hell do you want” i say as I angrily go behind my desk and sit down.

“Well I have a feeling you were with eren again today.. So how is my little cutie pie doing!” she says happily.

 

“Well eren and I went to go clean up his trashed apartment, but we saw you guys already clean up a bit so that made it a lot easier from what else went on so I guess I could… thank you but you’re such a lil shit I don’t even want to” I spit as I turn to my computer.

“Aw I know how you like things clean, and I didn’t want to make eren clean it so I actually got the interns to do it, ah suckers… anyway what else went on it? Doesn’t sound to good from the sound of your voice. But then again you hate me sooo...” she says as she leans her chin in her hands on my desk.

“I don’t hate you you’re just fucking annoying...anyway eren got caught up with remembering about kristien. I guess he still feels something for him… I mean I try to make him forget about him. He even burn a photo of him and jean. But I just hate that he still feels something for him even when all this things was done to him, by him… but we left on a happy note because I convinced him into letting me spoil him today, so i’m leaving early to go out and buy him expensive shit.” I say as I look over my custom made pen I was rolling in my hands.

“I can see that it really hurts you, you really care about him huh… I would've never thought the day that you, Mr.ackerman would ever deeply care for another human being. But yet I see you here hurting because you want eren to care about you as much as you care for him huh. You want him all to yourself and him to only care and have eyes for you and you only. So now you’re jealous because he still had something for jean and it’s painful for you. Don’t you dare tell me i’m wrong because i know i’m not.” she said as she looked deep into my eyes. Though there was no denying she was right about it all and I hated it.

“Shut up.” I hiss as I turn from her stare and back to my pen.

“It’s funny because before I couldn’t tell what you were thinking or what you were feeling, but now that eren is in your life I can read you like an open book...that boy crawled up into your dead heart and revived it didn’t he. He’s poison to you and you know it ha” she said with a sincere smile.

“I feel like Eren is more like a drug. He already taken over me and that little shit doesn’t even know it yet.” I hated how it was all spilling out as if i wasn’t holding anything back. But in reality I am afraid of my own feelings for eren. Is it getting too intense? No I don’t got time to deal with that now. 

“That’s so cute I can’t even right now!!!! Come here you short angry sour pickle” she said as she tried to pull me into a hug.

“Pickle? The hell- wait no don't touch me! Stop who the hell knows where you’ve been! stoP” I yell as I basically wrestle hanji.

“Accept my affection midget!” she yells.

“No you freak!” I yell back. Once I got the last word out I received a text on my phone. Which caused me to give a forceful shove hanji so she would fall back to her seat. I quickly reached into my jacket pocket to receive my phone that was hanging on my chair.

“Aw I bet that's eren huh” she said in a teasing manner.

“Can you not stay quiet for like 5 minutes?” I say giving her a glare.

“Nope!” she replies as I should've suspected. But I turn to my phone and open the text nonetheless.

‘Hey sorry I forgot to text you that I got on the bus but i’m off now :) i’ll text you when I get out see you soon! :* ” -eren 

“He needs to stop” I say seriously.

“What! what! Let me see!” she yells as she rips my phone out of my grasp. 

“Aw he sent a kissy face! Eren you are so cute and adorable let alone hot to! I would so fuck you if you weren't taken by levi first” she says which made me give her a dirty stare.

“I-i mean pshhh eren is kinda ugly low key” she said trying to wave at me dismissively. But it made me more pissed.

“Well damn levi what do you want me to say!?” she yells as she threw her hands up in the air.

“Don’t say anything how about that? Don't you have a girlfriend at home you can annoy and get all that annoyingness out there instead of bringing it to work here? Isn’t it like a tank you have of annoyingness and idiotic rambles you can just empty out at home before coming to work?” I say as I text eren back.

“You can be the sassiest and most dramatic little dwarf I've ever seen huh… Anyways on the topic of petra have I told you about-” and about here is where I roll my eyes and droned out whatever was coming out of her mouth because I honestly couldn’t care less. After a bit I got bored and started to work on reports to the government while hanji kept running her mouth.

“Oh ! I totally forgot to tell you one of the soldiers that were transporting kristien is missing, but his badge, phone, keys, the gun registered under his name and other belongings were left behind. So he could've been forced to be taken as hostage.” Hanji had said grabbing my attention.

“Or, he could of left that all behind for us expect that, remember I said everyone is guilty until proven innocent…. Damnit why do I feel like him and others are going to betraying us.” I spit as I write all the information down in my notepad I keep with me.

“And what if he was taken hostage and was completely innosent?” hanji says with a smirk.

“Then he’s an idiot for getting taken… anyway tell that to agent Zacharius (Mike) he will need to know all the information so he can figure as much as he can before I feel the need to get on this case myself. ” I say as I continued typing on the computer. Which causes hanji to go in a full blown fit of laughter.

“Of course we already told him he’s working on the case as we speak. But levi aren't you the director now? You don’t work on cases anymore.” She questioned.

“I’m the boss I can do what I please. So if I feel like the agents are not doing the job correctly or fast enough, as director I will step in” I state.

“Ha! Of course coming from you, should I have expected anything different?” she breathed out as she was catching her breath from laughing so hard. 

I didn’t respond for a while and she didn’t either so we just sat there in silence. The thing that broke the peaceful biss of the silence was a loud disgusting sneeze that came from the woman herself, and even worse the bitch didn’t even cover.

“Hanji you filthy pig cover yourself I don't want all your snot everywhere! Don’t you have a job to be doing anyway?” I question as I feel shivers go down my back as I think about what she could be spreading by her snot.

“Oh yeah there is a thing called a job and work huh?” she said rubbing her eyes.  
“Oh levi do you want to hear the new blood samples we got toda-”

“No I don’t want to hear about your damn blood fetish” I groan as I continued typing. After that she just chuckled as she said goodbye and left. Not to long after she left I decided to clean the hell out of my office. But 40 minutes into the cleaning I hear a similar ring coming from my desk which made me drop what I was doing and look at my phone.

‘Hey there's only 5 mins until class ends you should head over now :D’ - eren

‘Unless you need to stay at work! Then I totally understand. (✿◠‿◠)’ - eren

‘I just don’t have any clothes anymore. But clothes are overrated anyway! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧’ - eren

‘Oh jeez you are probably working on something important and i’m probably disturbing you’ -eren

‘ you work for the FBI of course you’re working on something important. I’m sorry if I keep sending you messages’ - eren 

‘Or if I disturbed something’ -eren

‘Jeez I need to stop texting i’m so sorry i’ll stop now!.. Why am i like this (ノಠ益ಠ)ノ彡┻━┻’ -eren

‘Please don’t be mad baby ( ಥ⌣ಥ)’ -eren

I had to take a moment to put my face in my hands. Eren literally fucking caused me physical pain. After letting myself rest my face for a quick second into my hands I grabbed my desk phone on the other side of the desk and called hanjis department

“Mr. Ackerman sir how may I help you?” a voice I didn’t recognize answered, must Have been an intern or whatever.

“Pass it to hanji” I say with one of my hand still on my face, so my voice was probably was barely audible. After a second of rummbling at the other end of the phone Hanji finally got on.

“Levi I didn’t do anything this time I swear” she says right as she gets on the line.

“No it isn’t anything like that. I’m calling you to tell you that this brat is fucking killing me. So come meet me in the first floor lobby before I leave right now so I can show you what this lil shit texted me” I say as I hung up once i heard her begin to squeal.

We quickly both get on the first floor then I show her after she read the last text she squealed really loud as she pressed my phone to her chest.

“He’s such an angel! He is too pure for this world!” she yells as she passes back my phone.

“That’s what I have been saying… anyways I wouldn’t usually show you shit but I couldn’t handle this by myself he going to give me diabetes damnit” I say as I rub my temple.

“You better hurry more than 5 minutes passed since he sent that last text” she reminds me which made me curse and sprint out of the building and into my car. Once I reached my car and gotten myself in and settled I texted back.

‘Of course i’m not mad my dear you didn’t disturb me at all, I might be a little late though. But I am on my way right now see you in a bit, be prepared darling today is all about you’ - me

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also in wattpad as mlg-senpai420-69 and Tumblr as dr-greenthumb69! hope you like the fic!


End file.
